Enduring the Silence
by XrosaryX
Summary: After leaving Kisaragi, Atsuki begins to miss Akira. Sadly his sorrow doesn't go unnoticed as Emi, his daughter, leaves the walls of FORT to Kisaragi to find out why he is hiding so much information about it. As she goes, a new Silent infection arises....
1. After I left

**I DO NOT OWN LUX-PAIN!!! (T.T ) No matter how awesome the game is to me and how much I love it, I DON'T own it! I DO own the plot and some of the OCs.**

**----------**

**Note From the Crazy Author of this plot: **

_**I'm so obessesed with AtsukiXAkira so I had to make a fanfic of them after I started the game! Sadly, I'm really sad that Atsuki had to leave in the end...How could the game creators do that!!!! So I thought it would be fun if I created a fanfic about him returning to Kisaragi, but than I thought how could FORT let him go? So I came up with this crazy plot line so he and Akira can return together thanks to-OH WAIT I CAN'T SPOIL IT!! You'll have to read my fanfic to know how he'll return in my little world. ^^ **_

**Pairings: AtsukiXAkira of course, but a little bit of LiuXAtsuki. I might add some more later who knows....**

**Warnings: Might have scenes of yaoi (boyXboy), crossdressing, hints of male pregnancy, violence, and cursing.**

_**So I guess I stated enough for now so with great hope and honor, here is the story! I hope you enjoy it! **_

* * *

It all started so long ago......I can still remember everything when I was seventeen and placed on the mission to investigate the Original who was in Kisaragi City and the one responsible for mass infections in that area. At first, I only thought of the mission and nothing more. I was a solider bent on revenge against the Silent, the parasite demons that feed on the very emotions of this world and create chaos to us. I fight against them for FORT, the organization dedicated in fighting these creatures to at least allow human kind to live on without death and pain. But after meeting so many others from the school and in the city, I slowly began to come close to it and began to like it.

I can't say when I felt it, maybe when I managed to destroy the Silent in Arthur Mays mind and not kill him...Or when I left the place with Liu Yee....Who knows, maybe it just happened when I first set foot in the city area and met the residents. I know that I was going to leave Kisaragi sooner or later, but I didn't know that as we left that I would feel so much pain from it. I knew at least why I was so sad of leaving. I wouldn't be able to say good-bye.....

I wouldn't say my final good-byes to the new friends I made, the only friends that I allowed myself to grow closely to. Especially with someone...That person....The person I loved deeply and had a relationship with during that short month, Akira Mido. That's right....Akira, the first one who took my heart and I loved for the first time in my life. It was a secret of course, but it was always impossible for us both with the desire we both had with each other. Liu was so mad at me when I began to stop being who I was before. He blamed Akira for making me lack the strength I used to have, the mask I mastered perfectly that made me keep a distance.

But I couldn't help it, we were in love. Before I left, Nola informed me of an experiment that FORT was doing. It was a stupid choice of me, but I wanted to at least have a part of Akira with me. I stole a vial from her things and left to the city to meet up with the people I grew close to before their memories of me would be no more. Akira was surprised when I showed up in his room that night and questioned why I came there....I just replied that I wanted to be with him....It was so nice to be in his embrace....Everything was so warm and loving......It was a dream to me almost when I stared at his sleeping form as I left.

When I returned to FORT, let's just say that all Hell broke loose when Nola found out that I took her vial and that nine months I was locked in the organization.....

* * *

_**Stupid start that is short, but I wanted to type how Atsuki felt towards his beloved Akira-kun. I'm such a fangirl I know...SO, yeah...You all know WHY and HOW Atsuki's going to return to Kisaragi later on in the story. *Giggles like the deranged fangirl I am.* Please, please keep reading my fanfic, review your thoughts or advice for me, and please enjoy it! Thanks again!! **_


	2. 13 years later

**I DO NOT OWN LUX-PAIN!!! I DON'T own it! I DO own the plot and some of the OCs.**

**----------**

_**Once again, warnings and information provided here!**_

**Pairings: AkiraXAtsukiXLiu, love triangle in motion. I might add some more later who knows....Oh! Also, Atsuki's the uke!! *Frails and does a fangirl squeal* Sorry, but it's pretty clear that Atsuki is a uke more than seme....**

**Warnings: Might have scenes of yaoi (boyXboy), crossdressing, hints of male pregnancy, violence, and cursing.**

**Alright, now here is the updated chapter! Please enjoy! **

* * *

_"Hey Saijo!" Akira smiled as he watched Atsuki appear into Sweet Ring, "What's up?"_

_"Nothing much..." Akira glanced over to him and saw the sad look on his face, "You okay? You seem...Depressed...."_

_"It's nothing Akira," Atsuki told him, "It's just...Everything after-"_

_"Hey don't tell me you're still upset about what happened last night," Akira smiled, "We're all fine...It was crazy, but we're all okay. Why are you beating yourself over it anyway?"_

_"...It's nothing Akira."_

_"Atsuki, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Atsuki blinked in confusion as Akira frowned, "What? I said something-"_

_"You...You called me by my first name..." Akira smiled and wrapped an arm around Atsuki's shoulders, "Of course I did...We've been together for almost the whole month now...I love you Atsuki."_

"ATSUKI SAIJO!!" Atsuki groaned and covered his head with a pillow, "Go away..." That loud voice, crap! Why didn't he lock his door, "Go away Natsuki," the silver telepath groaned, "I was having a nice dream...."

"NO! RISE AND SHINE MY DEAR!!!!" Natsuki smiled and began to shake his bed, "I said go away! I'm tired and I just came back from Berlin!"  
"NO! GET UP NOW!!!" Natsuki frowned as she watched the telepath grab his blankets and yank them over his body, "Oh come on now.."

"No...I'm not coming out....I'm sleeping...."

"I'll get you-know-who here because-TODAY'S HER BIRTHDAY!!!!" A loud silence fell over them,"....Oh shit!" Natsuki giggled as she watched him jump out of bed, "Why didn't you remind me?!" Natsuki frowned, "Well sorry, but didn't you say before you didn't need a reminder?"

"I was too tired to remember!" If anyone were to come into the room, they would be surprised to see an emotion filled Atsuki dashing around his room, "Natsuki try to stall her! I-I gotta get dressed!"

"She's wandering around Atsuki," Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Man, you act like Nola or Liu now....."

"Try being a single parent...."

"No thanks. I'm already busy. Well see ya!" Natsuki skipped out of his room as he yelled, "NATSUKI!!! WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY PRESENT?!" Was she going to prank him into insanity just because he didn't wake up on time?!

---------------------------------------

A thirteen year old girl walked along the corridors of FORT. Those who looked at the girl would meet her the gaze of her soft silver eyes and feel as if their soul was being searched. It would have made anyone nervous and uncomfortable, but instead the feeling was warm and comforting. Pale skin shined against the white fabric of her dress, her long silver hair floating back slightly as she walked along the halls, and a silver heart necklace settling on top of her own heart. She hummed a song as she walked towards the kitchen, "Good morning!" She paused midway as she was greeted by a room full of blue and green balloons, red streamers on the walls and ceiling, and a long table with a floral colored table cloth and assortment of food. "Happy birthday," Nola greeted to the girl, "I hope you don't mind cake and sweets early in the morning."

"Oh wow! Auntie Nola this is so pretty!" A large circular cake sat on the table, it had yellow frosting with pink little flowers. Large letters in red icing wrote out 'Happy 13th Birthday Emi!' and had thirteen candles lit up around it, "It's so amazing! Thank you!"

"Heh well turning thirteen is a very important time for any girl," Nola smiled as Natsuki ran into the room holding a small box, "Am I late?!"

"No you're just on time Natsuki. Emi just came a few minutes before you."

"Ah good!" She smiled to Emi, "Happy birthday Emi!"

"Thank you Natsuki," Emi smiled, "Oh, did Sachi, Bachiko, or Chong-Lin wake up yet?"

"Ah shoot! I forgot about those three!" Natsuki yelled as she set her gift down, "H-Hold on I'll be right back! Oh and I gotta hurry up get Liu!"

"You better be careful," Nola warned her, "Liu looked pretty grumpy when he got back last night...."

"Thanks for the warning, but everyone needs to be here with Emi! It's not everyday that she'll turn thirteen!" Nola watched as she left before sighing, "I worry what she'll plan for your 16th birthday...."

"Oh I don't want to know," Emi giggled, "She'll paint everything in pink maybe..."

"Heh, that would make Liu have a fit or Chief Ray in trauma," Nola joked as the door flung open to reveal a panting Atsuki who was clutching a brightly wrapped present in his hand, "D-Did....I...Make it?"

"Mom!" Emi ran over to Atsuki, "Mom, did you run all the way over here?!"

"T-Took me....A long time...To find where...Natsuki hid your gift...Thought I was late," Atsuki replied in pants as his daughter helped him into a chair, "Oh my god my lungs..."

"You ran that fast? Atsuki, you've been overreacting a lot these past few years," Nola commented as he looked at her, "Than again you did take my-"

"For the past thirteen years times a million I'm sorry," Atsuki grumbled as he smiled weakly towards Emi, "But if I hadn't than Emi wouldn't be here today." Nola smiled as she watched him pat Emi on the head, "You're right."

"LOOK WHO I FOUND HIDING IN HIS ROOM!!" Natsuki exclaimed as she and Liu made a dramatic entrance into the room, "Liu Yee is here!"

".....Couldn't you have just waited for me to leave my room?"

"Well if I did than the candles on the cake would have melted! Oh and Emi, Chong-Lin and Sachi are going to be late. Their plane got canceled and Bachiko's out with Aya in Egypt.....Uh, they're missing your birthday and I told them so many times to show up!"

"It's okay Natsuki," Emi smiled, "I'm just glad you four have placed your all into making this the best birthday I could have this morning. Thank you so much." Atsuki chuckled and hugged her, "Your welcome Emi...." He watched as she smiled back at her, "Okay so do I blow out the candles now?"

"Oh yeah!" Natsuki scrambled to a bag in a chair and came back with a video camera, "Okay let's sing! You too Liu..." The mind eater glared at her, "I told you before, I don't sing..."

"It's for Emi! Do it for Emi!" Natsuki protested as she set the camera down on a stand so that it could record them all, "It's her special day so do it!" Liu frowned as he glanced at the camera, "Is that really recording?"  
"Yes it is Liu," Nola sighed, "What else would it do? Natsuki, aren't you going a bit-"

"SING!" Nola flinched as a worried look appeared on her face, "Okay, okay, okay!" One thing about Natsuki was that when she made an order in her commanding voice of hers, you had no choice but to obey. Emi and Atsuki let out a sigh as Natsuki positioned Nola to a spot around the table and dragged Liu to his, "Okay! Emi stand behind the cake!" Emi smiled weakly as she walked over, "Atsuki you better sing too! I'll watch all three of you and if you don't I'll make your lives a living hell!"

_"You already do," _they all thought on cue as Natsuki smiled, "Okay! And a one, and a two, and a three! _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU-" _Emi laughed as Natsuki's voice rose higher than usual over everyone as they tried to sing. Liu mouthed the words making it seem like he was trying as Nola tried her best not to be loud, _"Happy birthday dear Emi," _Atsuki sang as he stood next to her, _"Happy birthday to you! _Blow out the candles and make a wish." Emi closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

---------------------------------------

Thirteen years went by after he left and as those thirteen years went by, they all wondered what he was doing now especially one special person that he had been close to. Akira Mido sighed as he walked around the streets of Kisaragi, _"Wonder what Atsuki's doing right now," _he thought as he walked towards Sweet Ring, _"Maybe helping others from going into the darkness. Yeah, he's saving the world most likely." _"Akira! Hey!" A young woman with long red hair smiled as she went over to him, "I thought that was you. What's up?"

"Well, well if it isn't Nami," Akira smiled towards her, "I thought you were on a special assignment today. Yayoi told me about it. You were trying to catch the person responsible for the local robberies right?"

"Yeah," Nami sighed, "It's not going so great though. I asked so many animals today if they've sensed or seen anyone, but......No leads at all. They all told me that he was close, but than they weren't sure! He's a sneaky one...."

"Don't worry you'll definitely get him," Akira told her, "Just like you did with that other creep that tried to hurt those students at the middle school. You're the best officer in history." Nami smiled, "Thanks Akira. Hey is the stores open yet? I kinda have this craving for some cake today."

"This early? Oh well," Akira unlocked the door, "We're open now!" Nami giggled as they stepped into the store, "Just have a seat and I'll have a fig cake ready for you okay Nami?"

"Thanks Akira!" Nami called out as she sat down in a corner, "Ha...So tired...." Now twenty-four years old, Nami could be easily mistaken for her older sister Yayoi who was currently out aboard in Paris. Long red hair covering her entire back to her waist, dark brown eyes glowing with the need to help, and a smile that could cheer up even the most depressed person in the world. The one thing that had changed about Nami was that there was no Melody at her side nor the hat she had worn as a child had been updated to a black headband instead as she wore the white dress suit she always wore when she worked.

Nami leaned back in the chair as she opened her cell phone to see that she had just missed a call from Yayoi, "Oops...." She smiled as she recalled the look on Yayoi's face when she told her that she had moved in with her boyfriend, Toma, "Are you insane Nami?! You're not even married!" She giggled a bit as she wondered how Atsuki would react if he had found out that she was living with her boyfriend and not married. She bit her lip at the thought of him, where was he now? Her animal friends told her that he was out and about, but yesterday she had received no news about him at all. She sent a text message to Yayoi promising to call her during the evening to assure her. "Here we go," Akira smiled as he placed a cake in front of her with a cup of coffee, "Hope it's good."

"Oh Akira, your cakes are always awesome!" Nami grinned as she ate, "Yum! Still the best cake in the world!" Akira sat across from her, "So....Have you gotten anything new?" Nami frowned and shook her head as Akira hung his head, "I'm sorry..."

"Nah it's okay," the green haired man smiled, "I shouldn't ask you everyday about news on Atsuki's whereabouts. Your animal friend's friends can't always get ahold of you twenty-four seven."

"Yeah, but you're the only one that always worries about him like me," Nami replied as she ate, "Yesterday I got nothing at all. Just that he was in Berlin for three weeks."

"Well I won't ask you if you don't have any new information," Akira told her, "I should give you double cake as payment for doing this for all of us here..." Nami shook her head, "No. This is something we all want and need. I'm doing this because I want to." Her cell phone rang and she flipped it open, "Oh-no!"

"What's wrong?"

"He's struck again! This time he injured someone!"

"What?" Nami got up, "I'm sorry Akira! I'll come back later okay?" She dashed out the door with Akira behind her, "Be careful Nami!" He watched as the redhead waved back to him as she ran. A few birds flew after her as she disappeared into the distance before he closed the door. Akira turned on the TV hoping that there was something to get his mind off things, "And in other news," the reporter on the screen announced as he began to clean up Nami's table, "There have been reports of the multiple suicide rates lowering in Europe these past weeks. It's a miracle like God has sent out his angels! The past few survivors in the suicide bombing in a private school in Berlin have been reported to be recovering perfectly and will be joining their families again soon. A blessing to them...." Akira paused a moment, "Atsuki..." He knew it was Atsuki's doing. Who else was it that could save so many people?

-----------------------------------------------

Emi smiled as she arranged her gifts in her room. A small lavender glass bottle of perfume from Natsuki stood on her dresser, a book full of recipes from Nola on her bookshelf, a stuffed panda from Liu on her bed, and a beautiful dress from her mom in the closet. She smiled at Atsuki as he entered her room, "Hey mom."

"Hey Emi," he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, "Did you like your presents?"

"I love them and I loved the party," Emi replied as she sat on her bed with him, "I'm really glad you and Liu made it after your mission in Berlin. You must have been tired though..." Atsuki chuckled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I didn't mind waking up to Natsuki's screams to be at your party." Emi leaned on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. He loved her, she was a piece of himself and of....

Emi glanced up after a moment when Atsuki had stopped stroking her hair and tilted her head to the side. His face held a look of loneliness and his eyes full of sadness. She frowned and softly nudged her mother, "Mom?" He glanced at her with a confused look and smiled weakly which caused her heart to break. That smile was always forced and full of hurt, "Mom, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Emi," Atsuki told her, "I need to go talk to Nola okay? It's about our newest mission for next week..."

"You need to leave again?" Atsuki hugged her, "I'm sorry...." Emi gave him a smile, "It's okay. I understand." Those words rang into Atsuki's head as he left his daughter. Liu glanced at him as he closed the door, "You okay?"

"I'm fine Liu," Atsuki replied as they both walked down the hallway to meet Nola, "It's just....I wish that she and I could-"

"Atsuki." He flinched at his partner's firm tone, "You know you can never go back there no matter what the case is."

"I know Liu," he replied, "But....I just want to see him and everyone again. I can't help it. Akira is still my-" Liu glared and grabbed Atsuki's wrists before shoving him into the wall, "Atsuki....You need to control yourself. You can't have so many emotions....."

"Liu let go," Atsuki whispered, "You're hurting me...." He knew that Liu was so easy to anger whenever he said Akira's name, why didn't he think before talking? Liu leered at him and tightened his grip on his wrists, "I won't unless you get this through your head," Liu told him in a dark tone, "It's true. You need to care and love Emi. She is your daughter and she is very important to you, but you can never....Never think about that Akira. Got it? To stay in love with him for this long can ruin you Atsuki!" Liu released him and Atsuki crossed his arms, "Liu that really hurts you know...." Liu glanced away, "Let's go Atsuki. Nola must be wondering where we are....." Atsuki waited a moment before leaving the wall and following three feet behind Liu.

* * *

_**Done! Yes! After doing multiple checks and killing so many writer's blocks....I finally updated!!! Yay! **_

_**Atsuki's being called 'Mom' is on my fault, but I didn't want Emi to call Atsuki 'Dad'...It's more fitting for Akira it seemed so I stuck with mom! Haha, I bet he'd kill me right now for that....*Hiding in the tool shed for a moment in fear.* Well, thanks for reading and for your support! I'll try to update as soon as I can! *I need pocky now...***_


	3. The Door Opens

**I DO NOT OWN LUX-PAIN!!! I DON'T own it! I DO own the plot and some of the OCs.**

_**Ah...So happy it's summer vacation. Now I can hurry up and update as much as I can. Okay so here we go again!**_

**----------**

_**Once again, warnings and information provided here!**_

**Pairings: AkiraXAtsukiXLiu, love triangle in motion. NamiXToma later on**

**Warnings: Might have scenes of yaoi (boyXboy), cross dressing, hints of male pregnancy, violence, and cursing.**

* * *

Emi glanced down the halls before slipping into her mother's room, "Now to see why Mom's so depressed..." Emi knew that sneaking into your parents' bedroom wasn't the brightest idea, but the depression of her mother worried her to no end. As long as she could remember, her mom always bore a forced smile whenever he was thinking about something or before he left for a mission. Emi frowned as she recalled the look in her mother's dark beautiful eyes when she had asked who her father was. That look full of regret and sadness that even her own Sigma didn't need to be used to see that the question would be too painful for him to answer. She glanced around the room.

Like her own room, her mother's room was neat and everything had a place of its own in the room. Emi knelt down and looked under the bed, _"Darn it! Nothing under here that can be helpful." _She huffed slightly and made her way to the closet, "Huh?" She glanced up to see a large box on the shelf above her, "Never saw that before...." She dragged a chair from the desk and carefully stood up on it before reaching towards the box. _"Let's see...It's labeled 'Kisaragi Memories.' Kisaragi? Why does that name seem so familiar?" _Emi took the box down and sat on the bed before opening it. She gently took out a dark brown uniform blazer and unfolded it.

_"I didn't know Mom went to school," _Emi thought as she examined the blazer, _"Sure I know that there's tutors here at FORT, but I never knew Mom actually went to a real school outside of FORT." _She touched the gold lines on the brown jacket curiously before setting it aside. A folded piece of paper caught her attention. Taking it out of the box, she opened it to see a picture of a group of teens. She blinked in surprise to see her mother in the middle of the group. _"Is this a party? Those people....Were they all mom's friends?" _She studied the picture carefully.

Judging at how young they looked, Emi guessed that they were around their late teens like seventeen most likely. Her mother's hair was short, not like the somewhat long length it was now, and he wore his black contacts as he stood in the middle. A teen with green hair smiled next to him as he used his two index fingers to turn up her mother's smile. She smiled a bit, she liked this person. On the left of them, a girl with long red hair smiled as she did a peace sign towards the camera as a young boy with dark purple hair was a little cut off from the picture. On the right a girl with blond hair opened her arms as if she was going a grand showing of the cake in front of them all and another girl with short blue hair seemed to have jumped out of nowhere just in time to get into the camera's view. A boy with blue hair was behind the two girls as he raised a glass as if giving a toast. She smiled a bit as she felt warm and happy just looking at this picture. Were they welcoming her mom? She touched the boy with green hair and her smile grew, why was it that this person here gave him a warm feeling?

She blinked in surprise as she came upon a cell phone, what's was this doing here? Curious she turned it on wanting to know who was on her mother's contact list. Emi jumped up as she heard a loud rock like ring coming from the phone as soon as it got turned on, "H-Huh?!" She blinked to see multiple missed text messages and calls on the screen. Amazed and still curious, Emi clicked on the receive message button to see the text.

_Atsuki....You there? You must be wondering why I keep sending all these messages to you even if I know you won't answer back. Man, you sure know how to worry the hell out of everyone huh? God....I miss you Atsuki....I miss you so much. It's been thirteen years already and I still can't forget you no matter what. I still love you Atsuki. Please come back home. To us here in Kisaragi. At least for a little while please Atsuki....I love you. -Akira Mido_

Emi stared at the message in shock as she read. _"Mom's lover?! N-No way!" _she thought as she reread it over and over until she was sure it wasn't a mistake, _"It isn't a joke...This person, he loves Mom...." _She stared at the other messages by this Akira Mido person to the point she was ready to go insane for reading so many messages. Whoever this Akira was....It was clear that he had stayed in love her mother for so long. She gripped the phone tightly in her hands and stood up.

-------------------------------

Atsuki sighed as he and Liu left the meeting room, "Four long hours of briefing," he groaned as he and his partner began to walk to their rooms, "I'm so tired now." Liu smirked, "Is the pressure getting to you Atsuki?" Atsuki glared and looked away from him, "I haven't forgiven you." Liu frowned as the silver telepath hurried his walking pace, "Oh come on Atsuki-"

"Don't 'oh come on Atsuki' me Liu!" Atsuki yelled in pure anger as he glared at the Chinese telepath, "You shoved me to the wall and nearly bruised my wrists! You can't just do that to me all the time when I say Akira's name! I love him and you can't change that!" Liu let out a growl as they turned the corner, "It's for your own good Atsuki. You must break the bonds that hold you from being who you are fully. A warrior to FORT. You must break free or you'll lose yourself! And we can't lose you....." Atsuki didn't reply as he reached his room. He knew the the words the Liu spoke out were true. He had to let the emotions that he had held onto for so long go or he would be gone forever. "ATSUKI! LIU!!!" Natsuki's scream echoed through the entire FORT as she ran towards them, "EMIEMIEMIEMI!!!SHESHESHELEFTLEFTLEFT!!!" Both telepaths blinked in confusion as the young woman panicked and spoke in words they couldn't make out, "Breath, breath," Liu instructed her as she finally allowed herself to recover, "Okay. Now tell us what's wrong." Natsuki screamed again as she remembered, "Emi! She left! She left!!"

"WHAT?!" Atsuki cried out as soon as he heard those words with his daughter's name, "Left?! Where?!" Natsuki shook her head as she once again talked in one word sentences, "Idon'tknow!Thecamerasjustsawherleaveliketwohoursago!OhChiefRay'sgoingtokillus!!!!" Liu let out a frustarated sigh, "Two hours ago?! Why didn't anyone stop her!"

"I didn't know until now!! Oh! The chief's gonna kill us all!!" Natsuki cried as she pictured the leader of FORT glaring at her, "Oh!!!" Liu glared at her, "It's all your fault!" She glared, "Excuse me? Who's suppose to be her teacher huh?!" Atsuki opened the door to his room and froze, "Oh-no...." His companions stopped their argument, "Oh-no."

"What's wrong Atsuki?" Liu and Natsuki asked in union as they watched him go towards a box on his bed, "What is it?" Atsuki stared back at them with eyes full of worry, "She found my memory box of Kisaragi...."

"Memory box?" Natsuki asked in confusion, "You keep memory boxes?" Atsuki sighed and nodded, "Yeah I do, but I had no idea that she would actually-Where is my cell phone?! Oh no she didn't....." Liu watched as his partner ran out of the room towards his daughter's, "Atsuki?"

Atsuki reached his daughter's room just to see a note taped on the front of the door,

_Mom,_

_I'm sorry for leaving, but I need to know. I saw the things in your memory box and I'm heading to Kisaragi as you read this. I want to know why you're so sad Mom and why you're hiding so much from me. I'll stay in Kisaragi and come back as soon as I understand. I'm sorry and I'll gladly take any punishment you want to place on me when I get back. I love you Mom and I want to help you smile. _

_Love._

_Emi_

"Damnit!" Atsuki cried out as he punched the door, "She actually left.....Emi..." Natsuki ran over and read the note, "Oh-no.....Atsuki, we have to go get her!"

"It's impossible," Liu told her as he appeared and looked at the note, "By now...She must be already out of our reach. We'll have to tell Chief Ray about this and he's most likely going to not like this." Atsuki stared at them, "I'll talk to him...."

"W-Wait Atsuki-" He shoved Natsuki aside gently, "She's my daughter...And Akira's daughter...She means the world to me."

Natsuki watched as he began to leave them, "Oh Atsuki." Liu glanced at the note again before tearing it down, "We better go with him too." Natsuki glanced at him, "I'd image myself saying that, but not you Liu...." The Chinese telepath glanced at her with a look that she never saw before on him, "Do you really care that much for Atsuki and Emi?" She received no reply as he silently walked the path that Atsuki had taken leaving her to sigh, "Argh...Than he doesn't say anything." She crossed her arms as she looked at Emi's door, _"Emi...Please be safe until we get you." _

----------------------------------

"She left?!" Nola cried out as Natsuki entered the host computer room just in time to hear her, "Emi was able to get pass every security and Picus guards around FORT and leave?!" Atsuki nodded as Natsuki came over, "I checked on some of the cameras," she quietly explained, "Some of them were hacked into and the Picus were distracted by something in the northern hall.....She planned it out perfectly."

"And just when I thought your rebellious stage was over Natsuki," Nola sighed as she sat in the computer chair, "She must have gotten it from you." Natsuki glared, "Hey! I may be an older sister to her, but I've never at once told her it was alright to go leave FORT!" Liu let out a loud cough, "Are we all done? We need to take action now." Nola nodded and turned to the computer, "I'll try to hack into any train station departures or bus departures to Kisaragi in the past two hours. Most likely she took a bus. Natsuki, I want you to scan out for her Shinen. If it's about nowhere near Kisaragi report the location and I'll get Picus there to bring her back." Atsuki frowned and Liu glanced over at him before facing Nola, "Should Chief Ray know about this now?" Nola shook her head, "I'll inform him," she explained as she typed into the local bus station plans nearby, "He may not take this well."

* * *

_**Cliff hanger!!! Yay....Finally updated a good chapter....X_X It's so hard to type and make sure everything's in it's place at the right time....Gah....My head just hurts for staying up so late redoing an idea and undoing an idea over and over....**_

_**Liu: This is why you're becoming a horrible fanfic writer...**_

_**Shut up Liu!!! Or I'm gonna beat you with this fan! Ignore him please I can't believe my friends voted him for being the co-hosts for my notes....**_

_**Liu: Correction, you just asked one friend.**_

_**Yeah, yeah and who! (Liu glares at me.) I know that most of my typing skills for the character's talking isn't that great, but I'm experimenting a bit so if you have advice on how I can improve on the conversations I'll be really thankful for you help. **_

_**Liu: Right...**_

_**I said SHUT UP!!! I'm going to get Natsuki in here if I have to!**_

_**Liu:......Annoying....**_

_**Ignore him again. He's just mad that I didn't make him conf-**_

_**Liu: I'll eat your mind if you say a word!**_

_**AH!!!! S-So u-uh...Um...Y-Yeah! T-Thank you for reading and I hope that you continue to support me and help me grow! Thank you! Liu's in love with Atsuki!**_

_**Liu: WOMAN!!!! (Runs after me as I scream bloody murder.)**_

**See you soon!!!**


	4. Back to Kisaragi

_**Okay! Here we are again!**_

_**Liu: This woman is completely insane.....**_

_**Liu! You be quiet over there or I'm gonna sell these pictures of you in a panda suit online!!**_

_**Atsuki:.....It's scary that she's just like Mika with blackmail....**_

_**Emi: *Hiding* She didn't get her pocky didn't she?**_

_**So anyways, Atsuki Saijo and Emi are now here with us during this new updated chapter! **_

_**Liu: Someone get this girl her pocky before she starts going on about this nonsense of me with a panda suit.....**_

_**Atsuki: It's not nonsense. You really did-**_

_**Liu: I NEVER DID!!!**_

_**Yes he has! So anyway, hope that you like this chapter and Liu put that camera down now! I need that to show the world that you are a true softie under that stuck up personality of yours!**_

_**Liu: I am not! That's all lies!!**_

_**Atsuki: Liu!! You're going to hurt her!!! Not in front of Emi!!!!**_

_**Emi: Uh....... (Watches as Liu tackles me and Atsuki tries to stop him.) Okay...So I guess I'll be doing the disclaimer. **_

_**XrosaryX does NOT, repeat, DOES NOT own Lux-Pain or its characters. She does however own this plot and some of the OCs.**_

**----------**

_**Once again, warnings and information provided here!**_

**Pairings: AkiraXAtsukiXLiu, love triangle in motion. NamiXToma later**

**Warnings: Might have scenes of yaoi (boyXboy), crossdressing, hints of male pregnancy, violence, and cursing.**

* * *

"This just doesn't add up right," Nami frowned as she looked at the crime scene, "Hey you! Were there any witnesses at this time?" The police officer beside her shook his head, "No," he replied, "We just got a call that there was a scream and that's all." Nami glanced down again, "What kind of sick person is this criminal...Actually doing this...Okay, I want everyone around this area questioned. Anyone that seems to be avoiding questioning please bring to the station. Got it?" Her companion nodded and saluted to her before leaving her. Nami sighed and went over to the window, "Haya.....Haya are you there?" A small blue jay flew towards Nami and sat on the window sill looking up at her, "Haya....I want you to fly around this area okay? Inform everyone about this and to be on look out. We need all the help we can get." The blue jay seemed to nod before taking flight into the clear blue sky. Nami stood there a moment before glancing down at the floor again, _"Why is this weird message painted in blood?"_

-------------

"So our little bird flew away huh?" Ray looked at Atsuki who stood besides Nola, "Why on earth did no one stop her?" Nola sighed, "As I said before Chief Ray," she explained, "Natsuki only caught it two hours ago on camera that she left while I was briefing Liu Yee and Atsuki. The guards assigned in the area she managed to exit from were distracted by a small fire accident in the opposite hall. She planned it out so perfectly it caught us completely off guard sir....." Ray glanced over to Atsuki, "And where do you believe she went?" The Zero-Time telepath nervously replied to the question, "To Kisaragi City....I'm sorry. I should have locked my door. I never thought she would actually-" Ray stopped him before he started to blame himself. The leader of FORT gave a kind smile to them both, "There was a reason correct? Also, this may prove perfect for us...." Nola raised an eyebrow, "Perfect? How so? The incident there thirteen years ago may have been erased, but any sudden appearance of anyone from FORT could trigger confusion and blow our cover. Besides there haven't been-" The man stopped her, "There have been increases of crimes now...All related to certain traits of Silent." Atsuki watched as Ray handed Nola a folder, "In here holds the contents of pictures and data about the current crimes happening in Kisaragi now. There is also information about mysterious suicides reports." Nola flipped through the folder and stared at the information provided on each page.

One suicide report was of a young boy who seemed to be the least likely to have been infected by Silent, a crime scene was found with the walls of the ally way covered with signs in blood, and another crime scene with multiple messages of death and the world ending. "These reports....They seem Silent related, but sir what if it isn't? If we send Atsuki to the city, the people we have erased the memory of him will remember and cause a great amount of confusion and harm to us." Atsuki glanced over to Ray and frowned at the expression on their leader's face, "True that we can't send Atsuki, but...You have forgotten that we already have a Sigma user heading towards there already...." Nola dropped the folder, "You...You can't be serious Chief Ray! Send Emi to deal with this?! That's completely out of the question sir! She's just thirteen and-" Ray held up a hand making her stop, "And how many young people have joined us Nola? Natsuki joined when she was about Emi and look at how well she is. Atsuki also came to us at a young age and look at him now, the strongest telepath of all the world. Emi is now the new generation of our telepaths and our hope now." Atsuki couldn't believe his ears, his daughter fighting Silent now?! He nearly glared at the man before him, the man who was his leader and the one who had introduced him to FORT after his operation. Was Ray being that serious? The chief glanced at him, feeling the glare, "I know you may not like this Atsuki," he told him, "And I fully understand. For us to send your own daughter, a young girl, out to fight Silent now is unforgiveable correct?" Atsuki looked away, "...Yes...It is unforgiveable sir," he replied, "But I understand that your intentions are for the greater good of this world to defeat Silent." Nola stared at Atsuki in disbelief, "But Atsuki-"

"I know!" Atsuki yelled in rage, "I know that it seems I'm being okay with the fact that my child will fight. I just...Chief Ray, I have just one request." Ray nodded as Atsuki took a deep breath in before continuing, "I request that I at least go to Kisaragi City. I want to help my daughter sir...Please let me." Ray thought a moment before turning away, "I'll have Chong-Lin and Liu come with you." Atsuki nearly smiled as he watched the chief leave, "Thank you sir...."

-------------------------

Emi stepped out of the train before heading out the doors of Kisaragi station, _"Wow...So busy..." _She glanced around the station in amazement as she watched groups of people hurrying around getting on and off the trains. The noises around her were new as others tried their best to catch their trains before they left the station and they were stranded. She dodged a mother dragging her son off yelling for someone to make room for them to get on the train, she smiled, just what she thought about the outside world from FORT. Busy, loud, and full of people who were trying to live their lives as time ticked on and on for them. FORT was only full of adults and telepaths who ignored her at times and worked all the time. She was refrained from going out and she spent most of her time baking in the kitchen as she waited for at least Natsuki or Nola to appear and hang out with her.

She glanced around nervously as she saw that there was no way she could find someone in this city in under one day. _"First thing's first though..." _Her stomach growled loudly causing a few strangers to laugh a bit at her, _"I gotta eat lunch...." _She grabbed her suitcase before heading down the stairs and looking at a map she grabbed at the information office. Kisaragi wasn't that big, but it was big enough to confuse her as she passed by the streets and people while looking at the map in complete anger. Emi was a really big eater much which shocked a lot of people at FORT, but didn't surprise Atsuki at all as he too ate a lot. She was quite tiny and skinny for a girl her age that made others mistake her for being younger than she was actually was as her own mother was considered thinner than the normal person making them both eat a lot more than others excepted of them. Emi giggled as she remembered the look on Liu Yee's face when he once had to watch her as her mother was on a mission and saw all the food she had consumed in one dinner.

_"What's wrong Liu?" Emi asked curiously as Liu watched her eat across from him, "You look like you're watching a monster gulp down an entire city..." The Chinese telepath raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever considered even looking at how much you eat young lady? You eat as much as Atsuki does!" Emi tilted her head and looked down at her five plates to the side and the one before her, "I do?" Liu frowned and flicked his finger at her forehead making her flinch, "Ow!" Liu smirked, "Yes you do. Keep eating that much and you'll gain weight." She sighed, "Fine....." _

Sadly, she never did cut back despite much protest from Liu. It amazed him to no end that the girl wouldn't gain weight no matter how much she ate and usually became sick from just even watching her engulf so much. Emi glanced around Triple Step as even more people came by her in small groups and even stared at her as she walked by them. Frowning she entered Triple Burger and blinked in surprise as she saw many teenagers gathered inside, _"So many people!" _She glanced up at the menu trying to find what she wanted, "Next please!" She jumped and glanced around, "Me?" The cashier nodded and she came forward timidly, "What will it be?" Emi looked up at the menu again, "Uh...I'll have about...Fifteen burgers, three large fries, and a large soda to go please?" The cashier stared at her, "And you're going to eat all of that?!" Emi smiled, "Oh and can I have a salad too?" The woman shook her head and just typed in her order before announcing her price. Emi opened her wallet and struggled to count the yen, "Uh here?" The cashier counted it carefully and smiled before handing her a piece of paper, "Wait for your number to be called okay?" Emi nodded and quietly went off to the side and looked at her number, _"Wow....I guess I do eat a lot. Hm, maybe I should reconsider what Liu said to me....Nah!" _"Number ten?!" Emi hurried over to the counter and took her order while the man stared at her, "Is that order really yours little girl?!" Emi frowned, "Yes it is and I'm thirteen by the way...."

She hurried out with a dark blush on her face as she walked with the bag and her suitcase, so she did eat a lot.....She sighed as she reached a hill, "Well at least I can eat in peace out here...." She sat down on a bench over looking the ocean as she slowly began to eat, "...It's pretty..." The soft breeze flew towards her and softly lifted her hair off her shoulders as she ate. Emi never saw an ocean before and never saw a sight like this at all, _"It's a lot better than the pictures I've seen taken by Sachi-chan." _Time seemed to slow down as she continued to gaze out, did her mother come here too while he stayed in this city? She paused as she was about to eat her tenth burger, _"Mom never did mention anything about Kisaragi.....What else has he been hiding?" _It was common for her that her mother had his share of secrets, but why on earth couldn't he tell her why he had kept Kisaragi close to his heart or who was her father? She noticed that a small puppy had run up to her and barked, "Oh hi there..." The little black puppy whined and nudged the bag full of food that she had yet to finish, "You want some?" A short bark confirmed it and she smiled as she took out a burger for the puppy. It devoured it completely and barked again as Emi laughed, "Okay, okay you want another one huh? You must be really hungry than buddy." She took out the remaining burgers out of the bag and began eating the french fries, "Heh....You sure are an eater huh? Like me." The puppy looked at her and tilted its head, "No I mean it really. I ate ten burgers until you showed up..." The puppy barked in surprise as if shocked at her, "Well it's normal right?" The puppy whined and she sighed, "Ah not you too.....Look, I'm tiny and skinny. It's logical that I would want to eat a lot!"

Her companion just ate as she let out a sigh, "Argh.....What am I doing? I'm talking to a puppy...." The puppy growled and she blushed, "S-Sorry!" It barked again as it finished its meal and licked her in the face making her spill her fries, "Hey! Oh.....Now the fries are gone....And I'm still hungry..." The puppy whined and bent its head making Emi pet it, "No...It's okay. I was planning anyway to go on a diet." It barked and hurried off making Emi stare after with a smile on her face.

-------------------------

"Thanks again Chong-Lin," Atsuki told a tall sixteen year old telepath that stood next to him as they stood in front of the train station that would take them straight to Kisaragi City, "I'm sorry that we had to drag you into this soon after your own mission..." The teenager frowned, "Nah, it's okay Saijo-san," he assured Atsuki in a flat voice, "Besides....If I have anyone to blame it would be Emi. That girl is too reckless for her own good, no offense Saijo-san..." Atsuki smiled, "None taken. It's true that she is reckless, but her heart is in the right place...I only regret not watching her too carefully...." The boy next to him glared almost showing that he was really Liu's student, "Look Saijo-san, what's done is done. All we need to do now is go to the city, do our job, make sure she hasn't done anything stupid, and go back home to FORT. Simple, easy mission done. It's no big thing to worry over." Atsuki smiled as the younger male was trying his best to help him stop worrying over this.

Chong-Lin was the newest telepath of FORT and a student of Liu Yee's. His Sigma powers were not as great as his mentor's, but they had been proved useful on his missions. The Chinese boy had long black hair that cover his entire back and was pulled into a ponytail that was held by an odd golden hair clip that had sun design engraved on the circular metal, golden eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses as he looked around the station, pale skin, a white baggy t-shirt with a red dragon on the left shoulder of a sleeve, black pants with silver chains on the right side, and black combat boots. "Atsuki, Chong," Liu announced as he appeared, "I just got a call from Nola. She said that it's been confirmed that Emi got to Kisaragi safely." Atsuki breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good..." Liu glanced at the clock, "The train's going to be here soon so we better get to the platform."

Atsuki nodded and followed him as Chong-Lin kept up behind them in a slow pace, "By the way Liu-sensei," the teen spoke as they climbed up the steps and walked towards the platform, "Why did Emi leave FORT to Kisaragi City? Nola just told me she just slipped out to go there, but didn't explain to me...." Atsuki gave Liu a look before turning his head away, "It's nothing we should talk about in the open right now," Liu calmly stated to his student, "I'll tell you later on the train." Chong-Lin frowned as he glanced between the two, even if his Sigma wasn't that perfect he sensed great tension on the subject and chose to remain quiet as the train finally pulled up in front of them. Chong-Lin quickly stepped on and began to search for some seats as Liu lagged behind to look at Atsuki who was staring at the train. When was the last time he stood in front of a train and felt this nervous? "Atsuki, come on," Liu coldly told him not liking the look on Atsuki's face and getting impatient, "I'm not holding the door open for you forever you know...." Atsuki nodded, "Yes I know Liu..." The mind eater telepath huffed out and moved inside as Atsuki began to enter after him, to Kisaragi City........

* * *

_**Yay! Done!**_

_**Liu:.....I'm going to ask again...UNTIE ME!!! **_

_**Nope! No can do Liu-kun! You asked for this when you tried to take back the picture of you in the panda suit.**_

_**Liu:....Damn....**_

_**Atsuki: Aren't you being a little over the top?**_

_**Emi: Poor Liu....**_

_**Huh? No, no Atsuki. Going over the top would be to tie him to that chair, taking him on a plane, and dropping him in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. That would be over the top for me.**_

_**Atsuki:.....Now I know what happened to that "person."**_

_**Let us not go into the past please? It makes me a little bit emo....Anyways, I've finally updated again and I'm really happy about that. I'm just having trouble thinking if I should add a pairing like RyoXHibiki or something. If you know any other good pairings that seem good for this fanfic please tell me so. But thank you once again for reading and I hope to hear from you. Until next time, bye!**_

_**Liu:......Can you untie me now?**_

_**Nope! And also, I'm currently trying to experiment with typing styles so you might see the format a bit odd. If it's a bother, sorry! Well, until than!**_

_**Liu: YOU'RE PURE EVIL!!!**_

_**Emi:.....Chong, you're not going to help him?**_

_**Chong-Lin: Nah, I'm sure he can figure out that she didn't tie the ropes that well....**_


	5. Instinct

_**Here we go again! Update start now!!! Cheerleaders, assemble! *Appears in white and black cheer uniform along with bright yellow fans.* Show us your Yay! power for this newly updated chapter of this story! YAY!!!!**_

_**Liu:......Yay....*Throws hands up in air***_

_**No! Liu you gotta be more cheerful! Like Atsuki!**_

_**Atsuki: H-Huh?! What do you mean?**_

_**Come on Atsuki, show us your Yay! power! **_

_**Atsuki:...Um...Yay?**_

_**No!!!!! Emi you show 'em!**_

_**Emi: Alright......*Takes deep breath* YAYS!!! ANOTHER UPDATED CHAPTER!!!! WHOO!!!! YAY!!! *Throws up hands in air and smiles* Like that?**_

_**Yes! Like that! **_

_**Emi: ^_^**_

_**That's real spirit!**_

_**Chong-Lin:........*Isn't able to use fans properly and keeps hitting himself* OW!**_

_**Emi:....Oh dear.....**_

_**....I'm going to teach him soon. Liu! Help your student! **_

_**Liu: ?! Wha?!**_

_**Oh wow! He's actually showing emotions! *Snaps pictures and starts to send it onto myspace***_

_**Liu: WOMAN!!! **_

_**And we return to the chasing.....RUN!! *Runs like heck as Liu follows after me, again.***_

_**Atsuki:....I guess I'll do the disclaimer this time....**_

_**XrosaryX does NOT, repeat, DOES NOT own Lux-Pain or its characters. (( If she did, I don't wanna know what was going to be planned for us all....)) She does however own this plot and some of the OCs.**_

**------------**

_**Once again, warnings and information provided here!**_

**Pairings: AkiraXAtsukiXLiu, love triangle in motion. NamiXToma later**

**Warnings: Might have scenes of yaoi (boyXboy), crossdressing, hints of male pregnancy, violence, and cursing. For this chapter, there's a little somewhat dark stalking for Emi....**

**Emi: EH?!**

* * *

"Oh Akira!" Akira glanced up as a certain blue haired reporter bounced into his shop, "Oh-no...Here comes hurricane Mika...."

"Hey! That's so mean, I'm a lot more calmer than I was as a newbie reporter," Mika pouted as she stood before Akira, "That's just rude Akira!" Akira dodged the notepad Mika held and smiled, "Okay I'm sorry. You seem pretty happy today."

"Well there's a reason to!" Mika grinned, "I heard through the grapevine that Nami's actually found three possible suspects on the crimes happening lately. She's asked me to investigate them as well as in return getting information about her cases and about the suicides rates." Akira sighed, "You two...Are always working a little too deep..."

"Isn't that normal though?" Mika frowned, "We both work to help save others right? It's just like.....Oh..." Akira watched as Mika looked away, "....Akira, do you think he'll still come back here? Even if it's for this?" Akira clutched the tray in his hands a bit, "I don't know Mika...I honestly don't know..." He smiled weakly as he looked out the window, "He might. That's what I keep telling myself everyday along with you guys. For some reason....I think he'll return. We just have to wait and see what will happen." Mika nodded, "Yeah...Well, Rui and I are planning to drag Shinji, Hibiki, and Ryo out for a little dinner plan tonight. You game?"

"I wouldn't miss out," Akira replied, "I'll try to show up after I close the place alright? Don't stuff your face while you're waiting okay?" The reporter huffed and this time landed a hit on the baker with her voice recorder, "I will not stuff my face! I never do!"

----------

Emi walked around the streets amazed by the sights that greeted her as she explored. "I can't believe the outside is like this," she muttered to herself as she wandered into a busy part of the city full of clothing shops and cafes. She paused in front of every store she saw with interest and awe, "Huh?" She glanced to see a small crowd of people gathered in front of her, _"What's going on?" _Curious, she edged through the people to see a teenage girl screaming at a man, "I know you took something!"

The girl was about a year older than Emi, fourteen most likely. Her dark blue hair was in a braid that settled down her back as dark green eyes were behind simple black framed glasses, a dark violet skirt flowed down her legs to her ankles as her white button t-shirt was tucked in, a pink ribbon bow was at her collar, and a pair of brown Chinese slippers were on her feet. She also carried what looked like a red feather duster in her hand as she pointed at the man before her with an accused tone, "Admit it!"

"That's completely stupid! Why the heck would I want something from this dump?!" The girl glared and snarled at the man, "My family's store isn't a dump!" she exclaimed and shoved the man, "You took it didn't you? You took one of the small glass figures from our display case! I see you everyday....You never buy anything, but you always always stand by the display cases in the back! I know what you do!"

"You're a complete nut girl...." Emi frowned as she stepped forward, "Excuse me..."

"What now?!" She smiled a bit as an angry Shinen arose in the man, "Why don't you empty your left pocket than?"

"Huh?!" The girl in front of him stared at Emi as the thirteen year old continued to smile, "If you say you didn't steal anything...Why are you hiding your hand in your left pocket? Are you holding some kind of secret there?"

"L-Look girl-"

"You better give back what you stole," Emi finally snapped, "I may not be resident here, but I know it's really wrong to steal something. If you don't, I'll call the police got it?" The man scoffed, but handed a small figure to her, "Damn you....Kids these days!" He ran off as the crowd slowly faded out as the drama finally calmed down. Emi smiled and handed the small glass figure to the other girl, "Here!"

"Thanks....I've been trying to get that guy to return stuff for months," the girl told her, "My parents let it go after I made a scene in front of the store last week, but...I can't stand it! The stuff we sell is so valuable!" Emi nodded, "I know what you mean. That glass figure looks really important..." The girl smiled, "My name's Marisa by the way. I'm one of the owners of my family's shop behind us, UG."

Emi bowed, "I'm called Emi. Nice to meet you Marisa!" Marisa bowed back and gave Emi another grin, "I've never seen you around here before...You moved here?" Emi nodded, "Kinda of...." Marisa frowned at her tone, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorta looking for someone," Emi explained and pulled out the picture with her mother and his friends in a party, "Do these people look familiar?" Marisa looked at it for a moment, "I know them!" she announced after a few seconds, "Yeah, they look younger in this picture, but I definitely know all of them." She pointed to each person as she began to explain, "This guy here with the glasses? That's Ryo Unami, he's in Area 7 at his book store called Tohodo. This girl here is Mika Nozaki and the blond one is Rui Yamase. You'll find Mika at Seagull and Rui at her place called Company F. The redhead is Yayoi Kamishiro, she's not here right now. I think she's in Paris or something.....But you can try finding her sister, Nami at the police station. The guy behind her, that's Shinji Naruse. The best place to find him is at YUZI a few blocks from here. Finally, this guy with the green hair is the owner of Sweet Ring in Area 3, Akira Mido." Emi quickly repeated everything in her head before nodding, "Okay got it! Thanks." Marisa handed the picture back, "Why do you want to find them? Is it for something important?" Emi just shrugged, "Why is your shop called UG?" she quickly asked, hoping not to get into detail to her real reason on being in the city. Marisa took the bait and smiled with joy, "It's called that for short," she explained and smiled at the sign, "It's real name is 'Unusual Goods.' Nice huh? My parents and I sell a lot of stuff you can't find anywhere in the world. There's stuff from black markets too, but we're extra careful about those...." Emi nodded, "Interesting....."

Marisa sighed, "Sadly...Since my parents aren't around and are traveling the world for more stuff to put in the store...I've been stuck keeping it and tracking down shoplifters I manage to catch....I just hope I can keep this up....." Emi tilted her head to the side, "You hate it?" Marisa shook her head frantically, "No I don't! I love it, I just don't like being placed in charge so much..." Emi smiled, "How about I promise to visit you as much as I can while I'm here?" Marisa smiled happily, "Will you?! Thanks so much Emi!" A Shinen come up inside the girl and Emi blinked in surprise as her Sigma suddenly began to activate quickly before she realized it.

_**Yay! A friend!  
**_**She won't leave me alone....Please don't.....**

_I wonder if she's interested with antiques?_

_**So happy! I wanna sing now!**_

**What if she's a fake like the others?**

_Seems so kind and honest....She won't make fun of me....._

**If she's just like everyone else.....**

**I don't like people....Fakes....**

_**I hope she'll visit me!**_

**I can never trust people just by their promises....**

_I'm all alone...._

Emi shuddered a bit as she waved to Marisa who returned inside her store, _"Her Shinen is very depressive yet angry at people....It's common for people like her who are really shy or somewhat clumsy and laugh at their mistakes all the time....It's dangerous yet not that concerning. I should check up on her just in case though." _She opened the map and took out a pen to circle out the places that Marisa had told her about where the people in the picture were from.

------------

Atsuki and Liu Yee remained silent as the train slowly drew closer and closer to Kisaragi by the passing second. Chong-Lin sat across from them and frowned at the tension he sensed between the two adults. He knew that his teacher was somewhat hard to get along with, but he wasn't that mean to Atsuki unless he was holding a grudge or disapproval towards Emi's parent. Something was up, "Um...Sensei? Why aren't you and Atsuki-san talking?"

"Why should we talk? Is it illegal to not talk at all?" Ooh....Sarcasm with poison....Not a good sign. Chong-Lin looked away quickly as his teacher glared at him with a look reserved usually for Level 4 Silent criminals. Atsuki straightened up a bit as the announcements began, "Attention all passengers," the conductor began, "I'm happy to inform you that we are nearing Kisaragi City shortly. Please be prepared to gather all your bags and leave as we begin to head into the station. Thank you." Chong-Lin stood up and began to unload the two suit cases on the rack as Liu Yee grabbed Atsuki's hand and dragged him, "Excuse us for a moment Chong."

"Uh....Sure thing..." Chong-Lin glanced after them with confusion until Atsuki gave him an assuring smile that made him sigh, he would never understand this complicated partnership between them....

Atsuki glanced down as he and Liu Yee stood in an empty train compartment, "Atsuki...."

"Yes Liu?" Atsuki asked quietly as he tucked a strand of silver hair behind his ear, "Is there something important you need to tell me that is very important. Important enough to drag me away from your pupil's presence?" Liu Yee glared and lightly shoved Atsuki a bit into the seat before leaning over him, "Don't play smart with me Atsuki," the Chinese man warned him, "You know very well why I dragged you here....I want to remind you of our objectives and to tell you that I will be watching very closely to what you are doing. I'm also telling you certain limits you have to be aware of when we arrive..." Atsuki chuckled in a somewhat nervous way that was uncommon to him, "If it's about me going off to find Akira or someone....I won't.....Especially Akira..." He was lying, Liu and himself knew it. He'd abandon the promise he was going to make to Liu Yee and just go off to find Akira along with everyone he knew. He'll take Emi with him and show him why he held Kisaragi City and the people to him so dear and why he had to leave without a final good-bye.....Liu Yee glared, he couldn't stand it. Atsuki was going to throw all his worth of FORT all for this?! No....He wasn't going to stand by and let his partner throw his life away just for this....

"Atsuki...." The silver haired telepath braced himself for a train of insults, disapproval, and words that would slice through his confidence. When Liu's voice remained silent, Atsuki carefully lifted his head up to look at his partner. The Chinese telepath's left hand was raised, Atsuki flinched not sure if he was going to get hit or not and froze in place until he noticed that his partner's fingers were playing with the locks of his silver hair. This action was than followed by an odd look in the older man's eyes as he stared at Atsuki, "Why of you all of people....Really Atsuki Saijo....." The Zero Time telepath blushed a bit at the sudden realization that they were close, "Liu Yee....You're really close...." The intercom saved him, "All passengers please be ready to depart. Thank you for riding with us today to Kisaragi. Have a safe and nice night." Liu stepped away from Atsuki, "Let's go...." Chong-Lin blinked in surprise as his teacher shoved pass him and peered in to see Atsuki in a seat, "....Atsuki-san?" Atsuki gave the teen a smile, "I'm okay...." _"...What's wrong with Liu? He barely acts this strange...."_

-----------

The night air was fresh and cool as Akira began to walk over to Triple Step for dinner, "Ah....I'm late..." He had closed the shop a little later than he excepted and had a little problem with his motorcycle's engine making him walk the way. Mika was going to have a fit....."Speak of the devil...." His cell phone rang out loudly as the caller ID showed Mika, "Mika?"

"AKIRA MIDO!!" Uh-oh, it was on speaker phone, "Hey Rui...." He heard the psychic scoff along with Mika who groaned in annoyance, "You better explain to us why we're waiting here for a long time Akira," Mika complained, "It's been four minutes already and my stomach's already begging for food!" Rui also groaned, "And I haven't eaten much either for lunch and I'm ready to pass out....Akira, when are you getting here?"

"I'm sorry," Akira sighed as he leaned a bit against a tree, "My motorcycle's busted and I'm walking. Also, there were some late customers at the shop so...I'm sorry." Rui and Mika went silent as Ryo's voice came up, "Okay we got it. We'll wait a little longer for you Akira." Shinji groaned a bit, "But please hurry up too? Rui and Mika aren't the only ones hungry...." Hibiki's laughter was heard, "Don't you guys ever stop complaining?" Mika's snarl was heard, "It's food! We need food to survive right?!"

Akira chuckled, "Alright, alright I get it. I'll try to hurry over as fast as I can got it?" Mika cheered as Rui took the phone, "Okay, you better hurry before we get mad again." Akira hung up the phone and began to walk down the street again only to be greeted by a sight of a man following a young girl to his right. Usually a normal person would ignore it, but Akira with his past experience of Mika's reporting and reckless behavior with dangerous situations knew right away that a man following a young girl wasn't a good case. He frowned and began to go down that street.

-------

Emi paused a moment and glanced behind her only to see no one. This wasn't right....Ever since she left Marisa's shop, she had sensed a strong Shinen following her. It was clouded with a strange feeling of angry, hate, and lust...It was creepy. She had tried to hide from it through crowded areas, but it only found her again despite her hiding so well. She rounded a corner in a fast pace, she needed to find shelter right away now night had fallen. She gasped as she heard a loud crash of a trash can, "Who's there?!" she yelled finally turning around. The man from UG appeared before her, "Oh hello there...." Emi backed away slightly, "....Were you following me?" The man smiled pleasantly, "Oh no....I just happen to see you wandering around and I was wondering if you needed a place to stay."

Emi glanced around, there wasn't a chance for her to run away now...He could easily run after her if she even tried and fighting him head on wasn't smart. This part of the city was quiet and more remote. No one would help her if she screamed at all, only one option remained. "I don't need a place to stay," she lied trying to pry into him, "I want to know why you've been following me. Is it because of what happened with UG?" The man's smile turned from pleasant to somewhat insane when she spoke those words, "Yes it's because of that," he spat out finally, "You embarrassed me so badly in front of almost everyone....." Danger was all that ran into Emi's mind, _"What can I do?!" _Despite being a Sigma user, Emi had very little experience with crushing someone's mind or destroying Silent if needed. She could do it, but she wasn't ready.....Her eyes turned a bright emerald green in alarm as the man's thoughts exploded before her as he slowly went towards her.

**How dare she embarass me!**

_**I'll make her pay dearly...**_

_She's all alone now...I can make her pay..._

**Cute, but I wonder if her screams might make her beautiful....**

_**No one will even notice her gone...**_

_Is this wrong? Wait..._

_No.....She's about the same age as my daughter....I can't...._

**I'LL MAKE HER PAY!!  
MAKE HER SCREAM!!!**

**CAN'T TURN AWAY.....**

_I'm not afraid of getting caught..._

_**My prey....**_**  
**

Silent infected! Emi backed away slowly before breaking into a charge knocking the man down before he grabbed her. She quickly elbowed his gut making him fall down before running past him, "HELP!!!" she screamed, "HELP ME PLEASE!!" God seemed to not favor her as she tripped down and scraped her knee, "Ow...." She panted in fear as she struggled to get up, but fell down. "You can't run away from me...." Emi glanced behind her to see the man stand behind her, "Aw...Are you afraid now?" Her voice struggled to escape from her lips, but she couldn't scream. Why wasn't her Sigma responding to her body's commands?! She was the daughter of Zero Time telepath! Why...Why....."HEY! GET OFF HER!" A punch knocked the man a good feet away as a strong hand rested on her shoulder, "Hey you okay?" Maybe it was the fear, but...Emi clung onto the man before her and cried. She didn't know why, but....It felt safe to be hugging her mysterious savior as if he was always there for her like her mother....Instinct, yes...It was an instinct that she flung her arms around him and cry until everything left her before sleeping into his strong embrace.

-------------------

Akira frowned as the girl clung onto him, "Akira!" Mika and Rui dashed towards him, "There you are! Eh?" The man groaned as Ryo and Hibiki went over to him, "Let...Me go!" Hibiki grasped onto the man's arms and pushed him to the ground into a helpless position to run, "Call the police Shinji!" The hacker didn't need a second as he began to dial 911, "Is she okay?" Rui asked as she saw the young girl in his arms, "Ah....We were getting worried so we began to look for you. Than we hear a scream for help!" Mika knelt next to him and took the girl as he stood up, "She's lucky. If I hadn't shown up...Who knows what would happen to her." Ryo ran over, "The police are going to arrive soon....So what now? She doesn't seem to be a resident here. Think she's just on a visit?"

"If that's the case," Mika frowned, "Than we can't leave her alone to just the police. Maybe each one of us can watch over her until she wakes up again." Rui nodded as she looked a little closer to the girl, "Hey guys....I don't want to sound strange, but...Doesn't this girl look a little like Saijo? I mean, look at her hair and face."

"....It's common that it's just a look alike match Rui," Akira finally reasoned after he and the others glanced down at her, "There can't be a chance that she and him are related...."

"Y-Yeah," Mika sighed as she held the girl, "We shouldn't get our hopes up on that...." The others agreed in silence as the police sirens slowly began to come closer and closer. Hibiki handed the man over to the officer before coming over to his friends, "So...The plan is to wait for her to wake up before asking her anything?" Ryo nodded, "Yeah....I think we should let Akira keep an eye on her first. I think she'll be more secure with the person that saved her than one of us...." Akira nodded and took the girl from Mika, "I'll call you when she gets up okay?"

They began to separate after the police left and allowed them all to leave back home, Akira slowly carried the girl towards his home. If he looked closer, it was frightening how she did look like Atsuki a bit...The same face, hair color, and the same expression of peace that he used to see sometimes when his old lover had when he rarely slept during classes. It was uncanny and so startling, he felt almost hope that she may be related to Atsuki. He quickly opened the door to his house and placed the girl onto a sofa before placing a blanket over her sleeping form. A soft whimper caused him to stop a moment, _"Sounds like she's having a nightmare..." _He gently stroked her hair and the fearful sounds the girl made stopped as he brushed his fingers through her silver hair. He smiled before getting up from the couch side and began walking out of the room. Pausing a bit to give the girl one last glance. It was odd....This feeling he had in his chest as he watched her sleep. It was an unspoken bond almost, as if it was right for him to be protective of her and watching her in his care. Like...This girl was his child....

* * *

_**Yes done! Argh...I know I did a couple of spelling errors or grammar mistakes, but I was so into it!!!**_

_**Liu:....Can you please not rant and just end this?!**_

_**I will not Liu Yee the Panda!**_

_**Atsuki: She's still using that nickname for you?**_

_**Anyways, yeah...I know this chapter may be a little messed up with the changing view points, but I had so many ideas and such I couldn't help it! I felt so mean that I made Emi a victim of being stalked and for making Akira not knowing that Emi is his daughter, but it adds to the drama. Okay, let's keep on going! Last cheering of the end go!**_

_**Atsuki: Fine....*Clears throat and claps* Thank!**_

_**Akira: Do I have-*Sees me glare* Eeps..You!**_

_**Chong-Lin: *Throws fans down and leaves* I quit!**_

_**Hey! Oh whatever fine....Liu Yee you do his part and yours!**_

_**Liu: W-What?! Argh....Fine...As long as it makes you shut up...For! Reading!**_

_**Emi: *Smiles* HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!! YAY!!**_

_**Thanks you for reading and hope to have your continued support! Review and look forward for more soon!**_


	6. Surprise Reunion

_**S-Sorry for not updating soon! *Bows* I-I just haven't been sleeping well and I'm trying to do all I can before summer ends so if I'm a bit late to update sorry!**_

_**Chong-Lin:.....You don't need to go that far...**_

_**In this new update! New character is introduced and his from Phalanx, but he is on the good side okay?!**_

_**Chong-Lin:..No way...Not him!!!! **_

_**Emi: ?**_

_**Chong-Lin:: NO!!!!! He's gonna-*Gets knocked out***_

_**Sorry! Can't spoil it!**_

_**Atsuki:..Is he okay?  
Liu: Trust me he's fine. I've hit him with a lot more things worse than a fan.**_

_**Akira:....How can you be a teacher.....**_

_**Atsuki: Akira, don't ask....Please.....**_

_**Well all the same, yeah. Here's your new updated chapter! Enjoy! **_

_**XrosaryX does NOT, repeat, DOES NOT own Lux-Pain or its characters. She does however own this plot and some of the OCs.**_

_**Also..This chapter is the dramatic reunion! DA-DA-DUH!!**_

**------------**

_**Once again, warnings and information provided here!**_

**Pairings: AkiraXAtsukiXLiu as the main love triangle for now, NamiXToma**

**Warnings: Might have scenes of yaoi (boyXboy), crossdressing, hints of male pregnancy, violence, and cursing. **

* * *

"This isn't good....No," Nami sighed as she leaned back on her chair in her apartment, "Argh! This doesn't make any sense darn it!!! One crime scene has a bunch of markings and than a man tries to rape an innocent girl?! Has everyone in this city gone insane?!" She sighed and collapsed onto her desk, "Nami? You okay in there?" Toma emerged from the bathroom and watched as his girlfriend flung up a bunch of papers in the air, "No I'm not okay!!" Toma frowned as he bent down to pick up some papers before placing them on her desk, ".....Stress getting to you?" Nami nodded and placed her hands over her eyes, "I just don't get it Toma-kun, no matter how much I look into this....I just know nothing I can do will help us. This city's going under....Like before...." Her boyfriend frowned slightly and wrapped his strong arms around her, "Nami...You know you can always quit and go back to being a vet you know that right?"

"I know, but...I can't," Nami protested as she leaned against him, "....My powers.....The bond I had..." Toma rested his chin on top of her hair, "Stop it. Don't say what your thinking..." Nami giggled a bit, "Sometimes having a mind reader boyfriend does have benefits..." Toma chuckled and straightened up, "Ah well, let's try not to get negative okay?" Nami smiled and gave him a gentle kiss as the phone rang.

Nami frowned and went over, "Hello?"

"Nami? It's me Yayoi...." Nami blinked in surprise as he sister's voice greeted her, "Sis?" Toma took this time to leave, "I'll be in the living room," he whispered to Nami and left her. Yayoi seemed to sound a little panicked as she spoke, "Nami, I'm heading home at the moment. Something's horrible has happened at the art school I was teaching at and I think I need a break....."

"Uh sure thing," Nami replied, "Yayoi...What happened?" Her older sister began to sound like she was crying, "A-A student of mine....S-She...She's dead....She was found dead in my classroom and it wasn't accidentally. Nami, I'm afraid...I'm afraid that it's linked to what you're looking into. You told me that during the suicides and crime scenes...There were red markings around the area, the girl had words written in blood all around her. I couldn't believe it! They all spoke of death and the world ending....Nami, I'm coming home...." Nami nodded and quickly made a mental note about what her sister had just said, "Alright...I'll get Toma to pick you up okay? I have to stay at the station all day today so..."

"I understand," Yayoi replied, "Just be careful alright? I'll see you soon." The sisters hung up and Nami sighed as Toma reappeared in plain jeans and a dark maroon sweater, "Well?"

"Yayoi's coming home," Nami explained as she sat up and began to change out of her sleeping clothes into her suit, "Can you pick her up when she gets here? I have to put as much effort as I can towards the cases I'm on and what she just told me now....I have a feeling...Something big is going to happen. Something horrible Toma..." Toma frowned as his powers picked up signs of distress from Nami and walked over to her before holding her hand and leaning against her until his face rested into her red hair, "Toma?"

Nami blushed slightly as he placed a light kiss on the side of her neck, "Please be careful Nami....I don't want to lose you like I almost did thirteen years ago..." Nami smiled and turned to face him, "I will....But I made a promise to protect everyone here Toma." Toma smiled sadly and rested his forehead with hers, "You care so much for others Nami. It scares me how much purity you have inside you and I don't even need my powers to know what you think around you since you never hide anything." Nami hugged him, "I love you Toma...."

-------------

Emi didn't know when she had fainted from crying or when she was placed on the couch in a strange house the morning she woke up. She glanced around in fear, but than calmed down when she realized that she was in normal looking house and not being chained to the wall or something. The scent of pancakes greeted her and she listened as a male voice was humming a bit as she slowly stood up from the couch. "Ah you're awake!" She jumped up in shock as a man appeared through the kitchen way, "Oh sorry, did I scare you?" She shook her head and looked up at him, but stopped as she finally saw him fully in the light. The man blinked in surprise as she stared at him, "What is it?" Green hair, kind smile, and green eyes just like from the picture that she had kept inside her suitcase. _"Marisa told me....The one with green hair was....OMG!!!"_

"A-Akira Mido!!!" she yelled out and pointed earning an confused look, "Y-You! You're Akira Mido!!!"

"I-I know I am, but how'd you know my name?!" Akira cried out in confusion, "A-Are you psychic or something?!"

"N-No! I-I," Emi panicked as he watched her try to find something, "Ah! SUITCASE!!!"

Akira sweat dropped in confusion as the girl ran around the living room trying to find something, "Uh....I-I guess I forgot to take it too...." The girl stared at him, "Why?!" Akira frowned and pointed the spatula he held at her, "Look young lady," he spoke firmly, "I don't know how you know me, but let's get one thing clear. Don't use that tone with me. Also, I was more concerned about your well-being than your suitcase. You nearly got raped or something last night! You need to relax and rest for today alright? I think one of my friends must have figured out we left your suitcase and took it with them, most likely it would be Rui so there's no need to panic." The girl calmly nodded, "S-Sorry Akira Mido...."

"And just call me Akira," he smiled, "So with that out of the way....What's your name?"

"...I-I'm Emi."

"Emi hm? That's a really cute name for a girl like you, nice to meet you Emi." Emi bowed formally and he laughed, "Don't do that. I'm not one for formalities...So you want breakfast? I made pancakes." Emi smiled quickly making Akira's own smile widen a bit, "Pancakes! Are they the ones with blueberries in them?"

"You like blueberry pancakes too? Awesome!" Emi walked along side with him into the kitchen to see a somewhat large pile of pancakes on two plates, "Wow! You made a lot!" Akira laughed a bit, "Well...I am a baker..." Emi sat down and quickly took a plate as Akira took the other one before sitting across from her, "Okay so...First off, how old are you Emi?"

"I just turned thirteen yesterday," Emi explained as she began to eat, "I'm guessing you thought I was younger?" Akira shook his head, "Nah...I was wondering if you were older. Some people tend to look older when they're younger or some people are actually younger yet they look older. You look really young, but I was thinking that you had to be older to be able to walk around the city without a guardian. So I guess I was right." Emi stared at Akira with happy eyes, "That's the first time someone didn't call me young...."

"Well be careful 'cause later on one of my friend's might call ya kiddo," Akira told her as he ate a piece of pancake, "Next question, why on earth are you here?" Emi paused a moment and thought about how to answer.

She couldn't tell him that she was here to find him and ask him about her mother. For one thing, her suitcase carried the very evidence she needed to show him and to prove that she was in fact that she was on a mission to regain her mother's happiness to her, "Um...It's a long story, but I can't tell you yet because you wouldn't believe me." Akira raised an eyebrow and frowned, "Really? Well...I won't press you for details, but I'm guessing it was to look for me right? You knew my name right off the bat." Emi nodded and poked at her pancake, "Yes....I did, but...I don't think it's the right time to tell you yet. I'll tell you when I meet your friends as well if that's alright with you Akira...." Akira smiled and nodded, "Whatever is comfortable with you okay Emi? We're not here to force you, we just want to help you." Emi nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

--------------

Hibiki walked towards Sweet Ring as soon as he got out of his apartment. He needed to see that girl from last night. It was just a feeling, but he was certain that she was connected to Atsuki in some way. A guitar melody hit his ears making him stop a moment, "...What on earth are you doing now Tani?"

"Hm? Oh hello Hibiki," the sixteen year old guitarist smiled as he got closer, "I was just tuning my guitar. It's a nice morning..." The teen had dark forest green hair that was tied away from his face by a ponytail showing off his clear green jade eyes, tan skin peeked out from the open collar of the white button sweater he wore, dark gray jeans, and black sneakers. On his lap was a pale white acoustic guitar with a dark red flames as the design as his hands were busy tuning it. Tani gave Hibiki another carefree smile, "You know I can't stand being indoors in the mornings Hibiki."

Hibiki frowned, "It's not safe for you to be out right now you know...What if someone from Phalanx sees you?" The guitarist frowned and looked away, "....Hibiki...I doubt they'll send people out. Phalanx has been dead for thirteen years since Edward got taken down by FORT." Hibiki crossed his arms, "...Listen, we can't risk it though," he reasoned to him, "It's true that Phanlanx isn't a threat anymore, but it doesn't mean that they're not done with business. You and I know that there's a chance we'll be targeted if they find either of us especially as you're considered-" Tani stood up and placed his guitar into its guitar case, "Hibiki, okay I get it. You don't need to tell me....I'm always careful alright? I'll be at Ryo's again if you need me...See you."

"Tani wait a second," Hibiki said and grabbed the boy's arm, "I'm heading towards Akira's store right now....I think you should come with me." Tani stared at him, "Really? Why?" Hibiki sighed and thought a moment before telling him, "There's a girl that might be connected to a person we as in myself and all my friends used to know...I want you to be there to try to see if she's a telepath." Tani frowned, "Say what? You want me to try to dig into her mind or something Hibiki. You know that my powers are really strong..."

"That's the point," Hibiki reasoned, "All telepaths have a mind block...Even ones that don't have stable power control can block out others....So will you?" Tani sighed and nodded before smiling, "And if she's cute than-" Hibiki held up a hand, "No flirting!"

--------------------

Rui yawned slightly as she started to get dressed, "Hm?" She picked up the phone, "Hello Company F. This is Rui speaking."

"Rui? Hey it's Akira." Rui smiled, "Morning, what's up? Is she awake now?"

"Yeah," Akira replied, "She and I are at Sweet Ring right now. I got a call by Hibiki a few minutes ago that he was coming along with Tani, you know, the kid that lives with Ryo?"

"Ah him, yeah," Rui recalled as she remembered the teen, "Hibiki told me that he's like me and Nami, he has the power to know people's dreams right? Wonder why he's bringing him along...."

"I don't know," Akira told her, "I guess to see Emi since he doesn't have that many friends. Oh, that's the girl's name by the way." Rui smiled as she thought that name over and over, "Emi huh? That's such a cute name! It means 'beautiful child and picture' right? I bet Hibiki's going to hit Tani over and over for just gawking at her." Akira let out a nervous laugh, "Eh....For some reason, I don't like the sound of any guy staring at Emi...Maybe it's a fatherly instinct that I got for kids....Hm, but anyway can you come over real quick? Emi says that she needs her suitcase right now to explain why she's here to me." Rui glanced down to see the suitcase tucked underneath her table, "Yeah I got it. Okay, I'll be right over as soon as I can!"

"Thanks, see you." Akira hung up as Rui sighed and went over to the baggage, "Guess I'll have to close for today..." As soon as her hand touched the suitcase handle, she froze as a flash of something appeared before her mind's eyes.

_Atsuki is tucking a young girl in bed. Rui realizes that the girl looks exactly like Emi except younger like three at the most. She barely recognizes Atsuki as his hair is a bit longer and he is actually smiling as he continues to get the girl ready for bed. The scene is so real and comforting Rui can actually feel the warmth of the room as she watches the vision. Emi is speaking to Atsuki with a look that most children have when speaking to their parents, sadly, Rui can't hear the words the little girl is speaking. Atsuki smiles kindly and strokes Emi's hair before getting ready to leave the room. Emi cries out and points to the closet. Atsuki laughs a bit and goes over, Rui has never seen Atsuki like this before....He pretends that he is shooing away the monsters before closing the closet and returning to Emi's side. Rui finally hears the words the escape Emi's mouth, "Night Mama...."_

Rui gasps in shock as she is kneeling on the ground, panting she slowly stands. The vision in her mind plays back, Emi called Atsuki 'mama.' "No...Impossible," Rui tried to reason as she carefully picks up the suitcase, "...Atsuki can't have a kid....No way....It can't be right..."

--------------------

Atsuki and Chong-Lin carefully searched the streets of Kisaragi as Liu Yee stayed behind at their temporary apartment to link up to FORT. Chong-Lin glanced worriedly towards Atsuki as he hid his face from people with a baseball cap, "Uh...Saijo-san...Are you sure this is alright?" Liu Yee had informed him last night that Atsuki had grown attached to the people here as well as the city itself. If anyone recognized Atsuki, it would or could lead to trouble later on if they didn't find Emi right away. Atsuki just nodded and glanced around a bit, "Where could she be? I sensed her Shinen near Triple Step..."

"But the Residual Shinen was faint remember?" Chong-Lin told him amazed that Atsuki was being to get more and more nervous to forget things, "It was left last night...." Atsuki stopped a moment and turned away, "Don't talk to me right now..."

"Huh? Why?" A young woman with short blue hair and a man with purple hair were walking towards them and Chong-Lin knew exactly why Atsuki was tense now, _"They must have known him a long time ago..." _He took out his cell phone and pretended to be texting as the two began to walk by, "-And that was all it said. Mika, I think I found something that could help Nami!"

Atsuki's ears perked up a bit at the mention of Nami's name, why were Shinji and Mika talking about Nami? Mika nodded as she paused a moment to take out her cell phone, "She's been all over the place lately," she agreed with Shinji as he continued to listen, "I'm not surprised at all that she hasn't been sleeping lately. She's been piled high with all these cases of suicides and crimes...Maybe we could try to help her by doing some cases ourselves!" Shinji shook his head, "Nah...We can't do that Mika. Even if we're friends with her, she's still a cop remember? We can't do anything without her permission or we risk hurting someone or ourselves. We could continue researching other cases similar to help her like we're doing now." Mika sadly nodded, "Yeah...Huh? Oh a text!" Atsuki couldn't believe it, Nami was a cop?! She told him that she wanted to be a vet...Why on earth would she-"Oh wow! It's Yayoi!" Chong-Lin glanced over to see Atsuki getting more tense, "She's back from Paris!"

"Really?!" Shinji peered at her screen, "That's great! Now we have the whole gang again...Well..Minus Saijo..." Mika frowned sadly and looked away, "...I miss him now again...When we saw that girl last night, I thought maybe it was a sign that he was back. I still am thinking that...." Shinji smiled weakly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure that we'll see him again no worries. Besides, the girl we saved last night, she's awake now. Hibiki and Rui are heading towards Sweet Ring to talk to her so if something important comes from her talking to them, Akira will let us now."

Atsuki couldn't breath....Emi was with Akira! Chong-Lin watched as the two left and glanced at Atsuki, "She's at a place-Hey!" Atsuki ran off before Chong-Lin could say anything else.

----------------------

Emi sat patiently at a table in the back as she watched Akira work. The scent of cake hit her nose as she looked around Sweet Ring. It was really cozy and was somewhat full of warmth. "Excuse me! May I have more coffee please?"

"U-Uh I'll be right there!" Akira called out as he struggled to hurry to place down an order of cakes. Emi tilted her head to the side and quickly got out of her seat to the kitchen. It surprised her that there wasn't any workers at all in the place, Akira had told her that he took care of everything. The orders, the cakes themselves, and even serving them. She found a spare apron and quickly tied it around herself before grabbing the coffee pot on her way out, "Here you go," she smiled as she poured the worker his refill of coffee, "Oh thank you!" Akira blinked in surprise as Emi went around and refilled some of the coffee orders as well as going into the kitchen to get cake for the customers. He smiled at her and she smiled back. It was comforting to have someone helping it out especially as it was Emi. He frowned a bit as he felt the feeling in him come up again from last night when he first saw Emi. "Hey Akira we're here," Hibiki called out as he came in with Tani, "Ah, you got her working for you?" Akira shook his head, "Nope. She just got up and went to the kitchen. Before I knew it, she's in an apron and helping me out. It's funny...It feels just like when my dad was around and I was helping him...." Hibiki nodded, "Yeah...Oh you already remember Tani right?"

"Yeah I remember him, how's it going Tani? Guitarist of the street still?" Tani chuckled and politely bowed to Akira, "Nice to meet you again Akira. So that's Emi?" Akira frowned as he watched the sixteen year old look at Emi, "Hands off young man," he suddenly spoke in a protective tone, "She's thirteen. Three years younger than you and off limits got it?"

Hibiki blinked in surprise, "Whoa Akira, you just sounded like a dad for a moment." Akira shrugged, "Well....How can I not be? I mean look at her, don't you feel like you just need to look out for her?" Hibiki glanced at the silver haired girl as she placed a small plate of carrot cake in front of a woman, "Yeah I guess." At that moment Emi appeared beside Akira, "Are you friends?" she asked directly as she looked at him and Tani right in the eyes. Hibiki shuddered a bit in shock at how in the light she looked like a female version of Atsuki and as he glanced at Akira who nodded, he most likely would agree that the resemblance was uncanny. "Emi, this is Hibiki and Tani. Guys, this is Emi." Emi bowed and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you!" Akira grinned at how polite she sounded and gave her hair a little ruffle, "Don't do that. What did I saw being that formal?" Emi smiled, "Oh right sorry Akira."

As the two spoke, Hibiki glanced at Tani and gave him a slight nod. The teen boy began to focus his power on Emi to which to his surprise, he found a powerful mind block that made him lose his balance a bit and lean unevenly before crashing into a table. Tani quickly regained his balance, "S-Sorry," he told them, "This guitar case just got a little heavy than usual." Emi frowned and just nodded before giving a somewhat unsure look at Tani and Hibiki. She had felt a strong energy coming from them and just that moment when Tani nearly crashed into that table was not because of his guitar case, no...They were telepaths like her. Tani had came face to face with her unnaturally strong mind block that could made others feel a heavy pressure on them if they tried to pry into her mind. She smiled politely all the same, "How about you place that case somewhere else? There's a corner over here if you want to place it." Tani nodded and followed her leaving the two adults alone at last as Rui hurried in with a pale face, "A-Akira, Hibiki, talk now in kitchen!" she yelled at them and dragged them before they could ask her anything, "Ow Rui! That hurts!" She folded her arms, "I just got a vision a few minutes before I came here...."

"A vision?" Hibiki asked, "As in one about-"

"Not the future," Rui told them, "About Emi's past...I saw Atsuki and her." Akira's eyes widen, "As in....They were together?" Rui nodded, "And here's the shocker, the vision was about Atsuki and her..As parent and child. Emi called Atsuki 'mama' when he was tucking her in bed." Hibiki shook his head, "No way Rui," he reasoned, "That is not possible. Atsuki can't be Emi's parent....Unless she was adopted or something..."

"No, I saw it and I believe it," Rui told Hibiki in a serious tone, "Emi is Atsuki's actual child. Akira, don't you feel that too?" Both looked over at the man to see him not looking at them, "No way....That can't be right...."

"Akira?" Hibiki frowned as the baker glanced out of the door to watch Emi and Tani talking, "....You might be right, but is it possible? Hibiki's reasons sound rational, Emi could be adopted or she's a look alike female version of Atsuki...But, Rui, you sound right too. For some reason, I can feel a strong sense of Atsuki from Emi and I feel an instinct inside me...Like a father..."

----------------------------

"Spill it," Emi told the green haired guitarist before her, "What are you and that man Hibiki? Are you telepaths too?" The cake shop was now almost empty and the only customers were a sister and brother who weren't paying much attention to the two teens. The sixteen year old smirked a bit, "My you're very nosey aren't you?" Tani smiled, "...I'm surprised. Your mind block was quite strong. Are you like me and Hibiki? Created by an organization?" Emi frowned, "I shouldn't be telling you this at all. Nope, no way buddy. I'm not telling you....I'll just say this, I was born to have powers." Tani stared at her, "Born with powers? Impossible..." Emi tilted her head confused, "Impossible...How-" A crash from a table next to them caused their conversation to stop and become alarmed as a young woman began to scream at a little boy across from her, "You little pest! Why are you always making a mess?!"

"S-Sister?!" The woman glared, "I'm not your sister you rat! I'm just a freakin' normal single woman who has to drag you a piece of trash everywhere so mom and dad don't need to watch over you! You're so annoying! I wish I'd kill you right now!" Emi quickly dashed forward and grabbed the boy before his sister threw a napkin holder at him, "Hey!"

"You stay out of this!" the woman yelled at her as she and Tani shielded the boy, "That brat is my business!" Tani frowned, "I'll beg to differ ma'am," he firmly glared, "You attacked your own brother in public. It is our business now to make sure he's alright." At that moment Akira also appeared, "Is there a problem miss?"

"Yeah! You all can go to hell! This world is worthless! Trash!" Rui and Hibiki came over, "I'm calling the police right-" Rui gasped in shock as the woman took out a gun, "No one's doing anything got it?!"

Hibiki and Tani quickly glanced at each other, not sure if they should try to use their Sigma. It was Emi who surprised them all, "Excuse me," she whispered to Rui, "Can you look after him?" Rui blinked at the girl's cool demeanor and was more positive that Emi was Atsuki's child, "Alright...." Rui watched as Emi carefully went over to the woman with a calm expression on her face, "Miss...Please put that gun down now." Akira couldn't believe that Emi could politely ask the woman at this state, "Emi get back it's not-" The click of the gun silenced him as the woman let out a broken laugh, "W-Why the hell....A-Are you saying? My life is over! I want to kill him! He's the cause for everything! I never was loved....Never....And the world is ending now! Who cares if I kill myself or anyone here?! And you just ask me to lower the gun down?! ARE YOU A STUPID LITTLE GIRL?!" It was than Emi did something surprising, she smiled, "...I am. I am a stupid girl." Akira being the closest to the woman saw her hands trembling at Emi's sudden smile, "W-What are you......You....." By that moment, Akira saw something strange in Emi's eyes. As her silver eyes continued to stare at the woman before her, they slowly clouded up and turned to a emerald green color almost close to his own eyes, "I'm going to help you," she assured the woman, "It's okay..." Hibiki and Tani knew what she was doing, she was using Sigma. Tani threw Hibiki a glance and nodded, the man nodded back as a sign that he knew.

------------------------------

Emi breathed in deeply before focusing her Sigma on the woman, _"If I focus..I can find the Shinen and the Silent...I can do this!" _The sign of her Sigma slowly formed on her chest as her Lux-Pain, the heart shaped pendant on her heart glowed, ".....Okay....I'm going to help you now." With that, the sign of a silver green lily glowed as she began to read the woman's thoughts.

_**Die! DIE! DIE!**_

_**No one is here for me! No one!**_

_**World is ending.....It is how it is...**_

_**Hopeless....**_

_Protect my baby brother from the bad people._

**No where to go now...I need to kill....**

**Blood...Blood.....**

**NO WHERE TO GO NOW! WORLD ENDS SOON!!!**

**This place is no longer home...**

_Mother and Father are never there to help us...._

_Wish to sleep...Be safe with brother..._

_**I must kill others...To save them....**_

_"Sadness..Hope is gone," _Emi thought as she read the thoughts, _"She believes in nothing is there for her and the world is going to end. She's badly infected, but...What can I do?" _"Emi!" She gasped as a man in a hat ran into Sweet Ring, "You'll need to use it now! Your power!" That voice.....She nodded and quickly saw a small crack in her mind's eye around the woman. Her mind shoved through the barrier of the woman's darkness and stood in a empty void full of shadows, "I'm in her mind..." A strange creature stood before her, Silent.....She saw the evil smile that grew on its lips as she began to push the Silent away from the woman's mind. An orb of light met her hand, it vanished and hit the Silent as a laser beam of some sort. It cried in pain as Emi began to use her hands to touch each orb of light that appeared before her. With each blast of light towards the Silent, Emi saw light slowly emerging around her to vanish the shadows and the woman's mind slowly began to repair itself. "This is the last one!" she cried out and touched the last orb towards the Silent. It screamed violently in pain as the light around it engulfed it and Emi stood in a middle of a bright field of flowers. "Thank you!"

------------------

The woman blinked in shock as she dropped the gun, "W-What was I doing...I....I was..."

"Ne-chan!" the boy ran over to his sister and hugged her, "Scary...You were scary! Don't ever be scary! I'm here for you ne-chan!"

"Brother...Oh baby brother!" The woman cried as she hugged the boy as he comforted her. Emi smiled happily to Akira and the others as the man who had entered made his way over to stand by her, "She'll be alright now."

"You....You are a telepath," Tani struggled to say, "No way....And who's that?" Hibiki blinked as he looked to see a man next to Emi who gave them a slight smile, "...Long time no see..." Emi blinked in surprise, "...Mom? Why is there a hat on your head?" Rui watched in shock as the man took off his hat, "...So I was right..." Akira stared at the man, ".....No, it can't be...Atsuki is that....." The silver haired man smiled shyly as he placed a hand on Emi's shoulder, "Yes it's me...."

* * *

_**Yay! Done! Cliff hanger dramatic scene in effect! Man that was long....X_X**_

_**Akira: She died again...*Whacked by a fan* OW!**_

_**I am not! Just tired...I need a Monster and a huge box of pocky now...Heh...So yeah, I know the Silent fighting scene wasn't that great, but Emi is still weak in that area so I made it a little more short and simple than I wanted it to be. Sorry if it was weak.....But all the same, thank you for reading and hope to be able to update soon! See ya!**_


	7. Reunion Part 1

_**Yay! I finally made the dramatic scene!**_

_**Emi:...So...Will you tell me who my dad is now?  
Uh....N-No not yet! Oh look a Silent!**_

_**Atsuki and Emi: WHERE?!**_

_**Phew...I need to keep her in the dark a bit longer. Okay, new update! It has occurred to me that Hibiki tells Ryo when he calls Atsuki to the hospital during the last few episodes in the game about his secret of being a telepath and about Silent. So I made Hibiki reveal to everyone else that he is a telepath and about the organization against Silent like Phalanx and FORT, but he doesn't go that into detail so I'm going to let Atsuki handle that later during the rest of these reunion chapters. Now onward to this somewhat funny and dramatic chapter update!!!!!**_

_**Tani: And she returns yet again to the classical fanfic writer hyper pose.....**_

_**XrosaryX does NOT, repeat, DOES NOT own Lux-Pain or its characters. She does however own this plot and some of the OCs.**_

**---------------**

_**Once again, warnings and information provided here!**_

**Pairings: AkiraXAtsukiXLiu, NamiXToma, hints of ShinjiXMika**

**OC Pairings: Chong-LinXEmiXTani for now**

**Warnings: Might have scenes of yaoi (boyXboy), crossdressing, hints of male pregnancy, violence, and cursing. **

* * *

All that ran into Chong-Lin's mind as he stood in front of a store on the phone with his teacher was 'Danger! Shut up right now! He sounds pissed!' The young telepath couldn't help, but gulp slowly as Liu Yee quietly growled into the phone, "He did...What now?"

"A-Atsuki-san just ran and-" Chong-Lin flinched and drew his cell phone away as he heard a loud crash on the other end, "Liu-sensei?" His teacher let out a loud sigh of anger, "That idiot...Go straight to Area 3, that's where Sweet Ring is. I want you to go there and drag Atsuki and Emi back here right away if you find them. Got it Chong-Lin?"

"Yes sir," Chong-Lin replied before hanging up. He sighed, _"Why is sensei this mad? He's usually fine with missions like these and takes it like it's nothing, but than again...He is always cold." _With another sigh the Chinese telepath teen quickly ran off towards Area 3 and caught sight of the shop, Sweet Ring. A woman and young boy went by him and his Sigma pulsed indicating that the woman had been free of Silent. His steps hurried a bit and he shoved open the door, "Emi and Atsuki-san we need to-" He stopped as he saw the people around Atsuki and Emi, "Whoops. I came in at a really wrong time didn't I?"

"Chong-Lin!" He braced himself as his friend glomped him full force, "Oh wow you came too?!" First instinct was to yell at her and call her an idiot, but with her parent and other people...It would look bad. A woman with blonde hair stared at Chong-Lin, "Who's that?"

"That would be a student of a friend of mine," Atsuki simply told her, "Rui....You know about Hibiki's powers correct?" Chong-Lin raised an eyebrow, "Saijo-san, Liu-sensei's really mad and we really need to go." Atsuki merely continued to face his friends, "Chong-Lin, can you and Emi just go around town? I'll be back later..." Chong-Lin frowned, did Atsuki just ignore an order? "Why don't I come along too," Tani suggested as Hibiki gave him a little nudge in the side, "I know the place better." Emi smiled a bit, "Can he Mom?"

Rui frowned as Atsuki gave Emi a gentle smile, "Of course hon." This was more awkward than she thought, Atsuki being called 'Mom' was going to get some getting used to. The Chinese boy gave a glare at Atsuki, "Saijo-san," he nearly growled as he directed his gaze to Atsuki, "We need to-" Atsuki simply threw a blank stare at him, "I need to talk to them.....Just go around the city for a while and I'll meet up with you alright?" Chong-Lin flinched at the man's icy tone and glanced at Emi and back to Atsuki, "Fine...." The guitarist went over to him, "My name's Tani by the way."

"I don't care," Chong-Lin spat in annoyance ignoring the boy's hand placed in front of him, "Just take us around this place and hope that it's short and simple." Hibiki snickered, sounded like that Liu Yee guy alright. Tani just gave the teen another smile and merely placed his hand back into his pocket, "Okay Mr. Stuck Up why don't we go now!" Emi giggled as Chong-Lin looked ready to punch him, "My name is Chong-Lin! Repeat it after me, Chong-Lin!"

"How about we argue outside?" Emi quickly suggested as she sensed her friend's temper raising, "I am not arguing! Especially with a pansy boy like this one!" Rui and Hibiki snickered, but quickly stopped as Emi and Atsuki glared at them. The resemblance of their glares felt like two lasers just directed at you, "Come on you two," Emi ordered as she managed to drag Chong-Lin with her right arm and hold Tani's hand with her left one out Sweet Ring. Akira silently scooted away from the entrance as the three left and glanced at Atsuki before looking away again.

It was now or never, "Now I can speak to you all," Atsuki spoke as soon as his daughter and the young telepath males had left, "I'm a telepath." Akira kept his eyes down as Rui spoke, "So....You're like me, Hibiki, Tani, and Nami right? But why did you leave us?"

"I belong to a special organization called FORT," the silver haired telepath explained, "It's complicated, but I'm assigned missions all over the world to destroy Silent. A deadly invisible parasite that feeds off of people's emotions and can change them. Hibiki must have told you the basics at least." Rui glanced over at her cyan haired friend, "Yeah....Ryo and I sorta know already. We also know that he and Tani used to belong to an organization called Phalanx...Is it like FORT?" Hibiki shook his head, "No...FORT and Phalanx are complete opposites. For one thing, Phalanx is all about letting people have Silent in them. They want to figure out a way for Silent and humans to live together. The flaw of that plan is that those with weak minds, would be killed and destroyed. Merely forgotten and no longer useful for Phalanx at all. FORT tries to battle Silent for all to live, that is their life mission."

"Atsuki....Why didn't you try to tell us before?" Atsuki looked at Akira who finally spoke up, "What made you think you could hide this from us for this long? You could have told us from the very start when we......No, wait. Let me guess, it was complicated right? You knew that even if you told us our memories of you would be erased as soon as your mission was over." Atsuki felt a twist of a knife stab him and he shuddered at the cold words Akira had inflicted on him, "Akira....I...." Rui glanced nervously between the two, "Hibiki....I think these two should be alone," she whispered quietly and he nodded, "Right..."

"Atsuki," Hibiki gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Meet us later at Ryo's tonight.....You need to tell everyone you're here at least..." Atsuki simply nodded as Rui gave him a hug, "It's so great to see you again...." They left quickly finally leaving Akira and Atsuki alone.

Akira glanced over at Atsuki and studied him a moment, had it really been thirteen years? Atsuki blushed slightly feeling his stare and glanced at him, _"Akira..." _Nervously looking away again he wondered if he appeared different to Akira, the martial artist didn't seem all that different much. Akira's hair and eyes remained the same, but it was more....He seemed to have more of a mature air around him, he looked calmer and more relaxed than he was when they were younger. He didn't seem uncomfortable about this, not angry at all or restless to say something. Atsuki absently tucked a strand of his hair behind his left ear, a habit he had developed whenever he was nervous, before looking at Akira, "Um...."

"You grew your hair out." Atsuki nodded, "Uh...I know...I didn't want to cut it since well...." Akira smiled slightly as the silver telepath struggled not to mumble, Atsuki cleared his throat slightly, "A-Anyway," he quickly spoke trying to regain a cool exterior which he was well known for, "About that..The thing from earlier, I...I'm sorry. I wanted to stay, I really did....But FORT....It was my duty. I had to leave because FORT needed me back....." _"We needed you here too!" _Akira screamed silently unaware that his Shinen came out on full blast towards Atsuki, _"We missed you! I missed you! We.....I needed you here...." _"My powers are the one thing that can defeat Silent," Atsuki continued trying not to let his tears show after Akira's Shinen attack, "I can't just stand by. I have to fight against these creatures that threaten this world. They create so much pain......."

"Than why not tell us?"

"Because I didn't want you all involved!" Atsuki finally shouted and gripped his fists tightly, "It's dangerous! The people infected by Silent can easily overpower you and kill you. Remember that cop, Tanaka? He was Silent infected and you and Mika almost....." He couldn't say it, no. That was the one image that haunted him so much. Seeing Akira lying on the ground a bloody mess, "I didn't want to lose people again! For me to be a telepath of FORT my heart had to remain cold so I wouldn't be weak, but-"

Atsuki gasped slightly as Akira appeared before him and gently placed a kiss on his lips, ".....You wouldn't have lost us Atsuki," Akira sadly smiled, "We would have helped you, fought by you....We're a lot stronger than you believe us to be." Atsuki grasped onto the front of Akira's shirt and buried his face into it, "...Dumbass..." Akira laughed, "Maybe I am, but look at least I'm your dumb ass." Atsuki let out a scoff, but hugged Akira tightly, "....Akira....I have something else to tell you." Akira raised an eyebrow as the male let go of his embrace slightly, "Emi.......Emi is-"

"Our child?" Atsuki snapped his up to look at him, "Ho-How?" Akira stroked his hair before resting his hand on Atsuki's cheek, "I felt a bond with her," he explained, "She looked so much like you I thought that maybe it was a sign.....She was linked to you in some way, but than I felt something else. Like when I watched over her and let her stay by my side it was like having a part of you.........and me within her. As if she was made by us both and she was my daughter. When Rui told me that she had a vision of you two, I knew that she was our child. Am I right?" Atsuki nodded and looked down, "Question is, how did you get pregnant? You're not secretly a girl are you?" Atsuki blushed darkly before glaring up at him, "For that joke....You and I both know that when we did....Did you know what in your room we both knew I was male alright?!" Akira snickered lightly as his lover continued to blush darker, "And how I became pregnant.....that's complicated to explain....."

"We have time," Akira assured him, "You don't have to rush right away.." Atsuki nodded, "But I would prefer to tell Emi and everyone else at Ryo's. She doesn't even know you are her father and.....I want to be completely truthful to her. No more secrets." Akira nodded, "Alright....Atsuki, I'm glad you're back home." Home....Atsuki felt the tears flowed down his cheeks and hugged Akira again, "Yes...I'm glad too..."

* * *

If Emi had a dollar for each second Tani and Chong-Lin continued to conflict with each other, she would have become a very rich girl right now. Chong-Lin's short temper continued to snap as Tani would pause a moment before each store and give a long history about the owners and what they specialized in and what products they sold before going over it again whenever Chong-Lin screamed out to just stop giving them a history lesson. Tani was also a scary angry person. As he would ignore Chong-Lin, her Chinese friend would poke fun at the guitarist's name by nicknaming him 'Valley boy' or rather 'Valley girl' on some moments whenever there were a few bystanders near their hearing radius. Tani would shoot back certain phrases that insulted Chong-Lin's own name calling him 'Lin-Lin' or 'Cho-Cho' with a deadly smile which caused her to reconsider calling Liu Yee the scariest man alive next time when she saw him mad. "Hey Valley boy! Why are we here!?" Chong-Lin scoffed in annoyance as they stood in front of an odd looking store that was painted green after a long forty-nine minutes of taking a tour of the entire Area 3. "I thought I'd go over this place of great importance Cho-Lin-Cho-Lin-kun," Tani grinned as Emi sighed as Chong-Lin's nineteenth fuming began, "What the hell kind of name is that?! You're one to talk Valley girl! Looking all girly with your hair!"

"Oh my look who's talking Cho-Cho. Your own hair is longer than my own!" Ooh burn, "Okay stop it!" Emi finally cried out and stood before them just in time as Chong-Lin looked ready to pounce on Tani, "Look alright?! I've just had enough of your childish conflicts so will you two just zip it already before I use some type of kung fu or Bushido skill to wipe your faces on the sidewalk?!" Both teens stared down at the young girl, "W-Wha?!" Emi glared at them both at their tones, "You wanna try me?" she spat out as if daring them to say more.

Chong-Lin shuddered as he remembered how strong his friend was despite her tiny frame, "I-I surrender," he quickly announced as a flashback of her elbowing him in the gut reappeared in his mind as Tani also nodded quickly not wanting to anger Emi after seeing the deadly side of her glare at full force directed towards him, "Good," she smiled and glanced at the green store, "What is this place? It looks like one of those shady stores that could sell drugs or something from the black market no offense." Tani laughed, "None taken, this is actually a Internet cafe place, YUZI. I think Shinji-san or Mika-san might be here..."

"Who?" At that moment a young woman with short blue hair and a purple haired man exited the cafe, "Hey Tani!" the woman called as she spotted them, "Huh? What a sec you're that girl from last night....How are you feeling? You alright?"

"Um I'm okay," Emi politely smiled, "Uh...Are you friends to Akira-san?" The woman smiled, "Yup! I'm Mika Nozaki! This is Shinji Naruse." The man smiled and shook Emi's hand, "Hey there. You sure you okay? I mean, you fainted last night." Mika smiled towards Shinji, "If she's walking around and all that she has to be fine. Besides, do you think Akira would let her walk around if she wasn't well?"

"That's true," Shinji frowned and glanced at Emi again, "But who knows...There's always a chance someone can like, I don't know, have a relapse due to panic or something?" Mika thought a moment, "I guess you're right...."

"I'm perfectly well," Emi replied and studied them, "Um...Are you two...A couple?" Both blushed and Tani laughed, "Heh, they're roommates," he explained to her and glanced back towards the adults, "But there have been a lot of rumors flying around ya know....Like Shinji-" The man grabbed Tani and covered his mouth as Mika blushed darker, "Hibiki better stop doing this! Those rumors are getting on my nerves!" Chong-Lin snickered slightly as Emi giggled a bit, both sensing strong Shinen from both and smiled more as Mika managed to pry Shinji off of Tani, "Oh that's right," Emi realized slightly out of embarrassment, "My name's Emi...I forgot to tell you." Mika smiled, "Oh it's fine. Akira sorta already told us all though."

"He did?" Shinji nodded, "We were all worried about you so we thought it'd be best if Akira watched you and told us your name just in case he couldn't look after you and one of us had to step in." Emi blushed a bit at his words, "You sound like a big family...That's pretty cool."

"Uh....It's a pain sometimes though," Shinji frowned as he explained to Emi about their friendship, "You see....We've been close together during our high school years and apparently, some of us haven't changed. Take Mika for example, she's still reckless, stubborn, and just plain-"

"Right next to you!" Mika glared and crossed her arms over her chest, "I am not reckless, stubborn, or plain inconsiderate Shinji! I'm just very blunt! Rui hasn't changed either too! She's still-OW!!!!!!!!!!!"

"'She's still' what Mika Nozaki?!" Rui asked as she stormed over to them with a defeated looking Hibiki, "Rui, I don't think throwing a rock is very effective to help the situation," the cyan man reasoned to his blonde friend before she clobbered the reporter in front of three teens who were amazed at the fact that adults could act like this. Emi glanced behind Hibiki excepting to see her mom or Akira, "They're having a private talk," Rui told Emi sensing who she was looking for, "Hey want to hang with us at a friend's store for a while?"

"Huh?!" Chong-Lin shook his head violently as they all stared at him, "No! We're busy!" Emi glared and the Chinese boy fell silent, "Chong.....You-Know-Who can wait and if he can't than I'll take the blame alright? It's my fault anyway right?" Chong-Lin glanced away, "S-Sorta...." What happened next shocked everyone as Emi grabbed Tani's guitar case and smacked her best friend on the side of his head, "You jerk! You're suppose say it wasn't!"

* * *

_**Done! A lot of edits and rethinking happened during this chapter.....Gah...**_

_**Liu Yee: This is why you plan things....**_

_**Well I'm more of a jump into and than plan out person.**_

_**Atsuki: Uh huh....**_

_**Anyways, thank you for reading this really late updated chapter. I'm trying to update as much as I can so I thank you guys for being patient thanks! Until next time!**_


	8. Reunion Part 2

_**CURSE YOU EXAMS!!!**_

**Atsuki:.......As you can see XrosaryX is still recovering from her exams.....**

**GR!!! WHO EVER MADE EXAMS SHOULD BE THROWN INTO A VAULT FULL OF SPIDERS, NO! OF GIANT SPIDERS!!**

**Akira: She cracked at last people.**

**Emi:.....Are exams really that bad?**

**Chong-Lin: Oh they are. Take it from me Emi-chan, don't....Ever...Try to study under Liu-sensei....He-**

**Liu Yee: *ahem!***

**Chong-Lin: Eck!**

**GAH!!! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU ARE I'MMA FEED YOU TO MY DINOSAUR!!!**

**All: O_O......**

**AND THAN I GOT SICK!!!!!!!!! WHY?! WHY?! WHY EXAMS AND STUPID SICKNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hibiki: *Sigh* I'll do the disclaimer...**

_**XrosaryX does NOT, repeat, DOES NOT own Lux-Pain or its characters. ((God help us all if she did....)) She does however own this plot and some of the OCs.**_

**---------------**

_**Once again, warnings and information provided here!**_

**Pairings: AkiraXAtsukiXLiu, NamiXToma, hints of ShinjiXMika, HibikiXRyo**

**OC Pairings: Chong-LinXEmiXTani for now**

**Warnings: Might have scenes of yaoi (boyXboy), crossdressing, hints of male pregnancy, violence, and cursing. **

* * *

Liu Yee looked ready to stare down a level 10 infectee as he opened the door to not only Atsuki, but to Akira. The one person he forbid Atsuki to see, the one person he wanted to leave Atsuki alone, the one that took Atsuki away from him....

"Atsuki Saijo, explain to me why you brought this guy along?" Liu Yee asked to his partner through gritted teeth as he fixed his eyes on the green haired man who glared back, "You blew our cover this early? I thought-" Atsuki merely walked right by Liu Yee and grabbed his suitcase, "What are you-"

"I'm going to live with Akira during this," Atsuki merely told Liu earning a surprise look from Akira as well, "I think it would be best that during this mission I remain near my old friends."

"Friends? Atsuki they will get in the-" Atsuki cut Liu off with a glare that even made his partner reconsider who was the scariest of the two, "Fine so be it, but I shall report this to Nola and the chief......You will be in deep trouble if things become out of our control Atsuki." Atsuki merely ignored the tone of his partner before grabbing his laptop and grabbing Akira's hand, "Let's go Akira."

"A-Ah Atsuki uh," Akira quickly spoke up as he threw an unsure glance at Liu Yee as the man leaned against the wall as they went towards the door, "Are you sure about this? I mean didn't you just told me-"

"It's fine," Atsuki reassured the green haired man and smiled making Liu grip his hand into a tight fist, "Besides, Emi would want us to be together after I tell everyone the truth." Akira smiled back and the two left the apartment leaving the Chinese telepath with a feeling of rage in his heart.

Atsuki had never smiled at anyone with such a gentle look in his eyes except for Emi and Natsuki. Natsuki for she was younger than any of the other FORT members and the closest thing to be considered a younger sister and Emi for being his daugther, but seeing Atsuki smile like that to that man....Liu Yee finally pounded his fist into the wall behind him creating a large gaping hole through it. "Atsuki......Damn you..." Of course Atsuki had no idea...No idea at all how he made him feel. Liu Yee was foolish to have hoped that maybe the silver haired telepath would have feelings for him after......

Liu Yee slowly recomposed himself before walking over to the FORT computer screen to contact Nola.

* * *

Chong-Lin grunted in pain as he lightly touched the lump on his head, "Ow....Why'd you hit me?" Emi glared silencing him as if saying he'd die if she heard him complain one more time. Rui smiled slightly as she finally knew exactly where the girl's amazing strength came from, definitely Akira's fault that this cute girl had a fury of a bear much like his. "Ask me again and you shall die," Emi announced to him.

Tani laughed, "Wow, you're in the dog house now Lin-Lin." Chong-Lin growled in pure anger, "MY NAME IS CHONG-LIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Chinese telepath told the green haired teen as Tani smirked. "Kids behave," Hibiki told them as they approached a building, "We're here."

"What's this place?" Emi asked curiously as she stared at the brick building, "It looks really old..." Tani smiled a bit, "It's a book store," he explained to her, "It's called Tohodo." A man with wavy dark blue hair and glasses stepped out of the building, "Ryo-san!" Tani cried out, "Hey!"

"Oh Tani there you are!" the man exclaimed with relief, "When I went by your usual place and didn't see you I thought you wandered off....Again." Tani laughed slightly as he introduced his guardian to the two other teens, "Ryo-san this is Emi and Chong-Lin, guys this is my guardian Ryo Unami."

"Nice to meet you," Emi bowed, "I'm Emi." Ryo bowed back and glared at Hibiki who looked away slightly, "Ryo-"

"I don't want to hear an excuse," the man told the cyan haired telepath, "I know you went off with an important task in mind, but please tell me when you leave next time? I was worried..." Emi blinked in confusion as she felt a strong Shinen of love and worry pulse out of Ryo and glanced between the two, "I mean....You've always been wandering around a lot and well...."

"Aw, you're so cute when you worry," Hibiki grinned playfully earning a blush from Ryo who glared.

"Oh just shut up and get in here!" the book owner managed to stutter out and went back inside the shop as Chong-Lin blinked a moment, "...Did a real life yaoi moment just occurred?"

"How do you know that term Chong-Chong?" Tani smirked, "Are you secretly...Are you a closet yaoi fan?"

"We just have a crazy freakin' crossdressing yaoi obsessed friend back where we live okay?!" the teen defended himself as Emi giggled, "E-Emi back me up!!"

"Oh really why should I?" she smirked and skipped into the book store, "I mean, you didn't even tell me happy birthday yesterday." Chong-Lin flinched, _"O-Oh crap! I totally screwed up on that too!!" _Mika and Rui smiled at each other, "That sounds a lot like something we would say huh?" Mika grinned as they entered the store while the Chinese teen tried to think of something, "Remember Rui? We would blackmail the guys by bringing up certain things they forgot to do for us?"  
"Ah memories," the blond psychic sighed, "How naive and youthful we were."

"Hey, hey," Shinji scolded, "You're still naive and youthful ya know. You're barely above thirty right now...."

"....And not married or even dating!!" Rui cried out as Mika sobbed as well, "Damn it! Why do all the guys ignore us?!"

"All I have is annoying Shinji and he never pays attention to me anyway!" Mika scowled as she looked at the hacker, "Which brings up the fact that you forgot my birthday....."

"H-Huh? I only forgot for a minute! I brought you that new camcorder too s-so-" Ryo cleared his throat and pointed to the three teenagers who stared once again at them with amazement, "....We have minors who are impressed adults act like this by the way."

Emi glanced around the store and smiled as she saw many books lined against the walls, "Wow! These books look so amazing! Is this one in Greek?" she exclaimed as she took a green book from the nearest shelf and opened it, "Cool! It's _The Awakening_!" Ryo grinned at the silver haired girl as she began to scurry over the place to find more books as Chong-Lin sighed, "And there she goes...."

"You must like books huh?" Ryo spoke to Emi as she began to flip through a book, "Normally girls your age don't have much of an interest."

"Well I'm not exactly normal. Where I lived I didn't go out much so I was usual stuck baking or reading. Ask Chong-Lin, he'd tell you about the book fort I made with our other friend who used her manga too," Emi smiled and glanced at her Chinese friend who was still glaring at Tani as he talked to Hibiki, "Oh by the way Ryo-san, are you and Hibiki-san going out?"

"H-Huh?" Ryo blinked a bit startled by the girl's question, "Uh....W-Well...." Emi giggled as a pink Shinen begin to form out of the bookstore owner, "That's so cute!" Ryo let out a nervous laugh, "Uh...Well...We're not going out it's more like....Uh...."

"When a person is in love with another person it is basically going out," Tani smirked, "But with Ryo and Hibiki....Let's just say they're like my parents."

"You have been spending way too much time with Hibiki," Ryo muttered as he tried to hide his blush while Rui and Mika giggled at the young girl's observations. Emi just tilted her head a bit, "I don't see what the big deal is," she stated, "I mean if you two love each other than that should be enough right?"

"You have a nice way of merely stating it," Hibiki told the girl and playfully slung his arm around Ryo's shoulders who squirmed a bit away in an attempt to get free, "But to clarify...We're engaged."

"Okay that's it off me now you pervert!! WHERE ARE YOU PUTTING YOUR HAND?!" Ryo screamed out in pure shock as his boyfriend began to grope his butt as Chong-Lin looked horrified and looked away, "HIBIKI!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BUTT!! THERE ARE MINORS IN HERE!!" Emi choked back her laughter as Tani watched on as if it was normal, "Chong-Chong you okay?"

Emi glanced over to her friend to see him crouching in the corner trembling, _"Are these people.....Really adults? They act like kids?" _he thought and cried out as Emi poked him, "W-Wha?!"

"My birthday present," the silver haired girl flatly told him, "I know you have it on you why don't you give it to me." Mika and Rui blinked in surprise at the girl's sudden direct statement and glanced at each other, "Does she remind you of Akira with that straight forward like attitude?" Mika questioned as Rui and Shinji nodded in agreement, "But it's like Atsuki too," Shinji added, "I mean, wouldn't he just say what was on his mind exactly?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Chong-Lin muttered and reached into his pockets, "I thought you weren't talking to me too Emi." Emi glared and yanked hard on the boy's hair alarming all the adults, "Don't yank on my patience any longer!"

"YEOW!! OKAY OKAY!!!" Emi blinked in pure shock as her friend quickly shoved a small box into her face, "Ow....Maybe I should cut my hair....I can't handle this abuse anymore," Chong-Lin groaned as he yanked the tangled part of his mane which Emi had attacked as the girl opened the box, "I didn't know if you liked it so whatever. Deal with it."

The gift was a simple snow globe with a castle on it, ".....It's cute." Chong-Lin blushed darkly and looked down, "Your welcome," he grumbled out, "And for the record yes I bought it with my own money this time." Emi giggled as she shook the globe gently and watched the snow create a blizzard around the castle, "Well you actually have good taste in presents when you do," she commented as her friend blushed more, "Thanks Chong."

"Aw wow," Tani smirked and playfully nudged Chong-Lin, "Emi look he's getting to be a tomato!" Chong-Lin quickly took this time to give the other teen a stomp on the foot to which the guitarist cried out in pure pain, "Get your dirty elbow off my side!!"

"YOU JUST STOMPED ON MY FOOT!!"

"YOU TOUCHED ME FIRST SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!!"

".......Not again," Emi moaned out in pure annoyance as she watched the two boys return into a fierce battle of anger, "Rui-san can you hold onto this please?" Rui blinked in surprise and took the globe out of the girl's hands as the adults watched the thirteen year old storm over to the raging boys, "What are you going to-"

Ryo's eyes widen in pure horror and surprise as the young girl grabbed Tani and Chong-Lin's arms and quickly picked both of them up in the air and slammed them to the floor, _"SHE'S STRONG!!!" _Tani and Chong-Lin were knocked out horribly as Emi bowed before walking back to Rui to retrieve her snow globe, "Thank you Rui-san!" she told the woman and skipped off to look for more books as the rest stared in pure horror at the destruction of the teen boys on the ground. "She is so cute yet," Shinji shuddered in fear as Mika picked up his sentence, "But has the force of a monster truck!"

* * *

Yayoi stared out the window as Toma placed her suitcase on the bed, "You sure you don't want anything Yayoi?" he asked as the older woman shook her head, "No thank you Toma-kun," she politely told him with a smile, "Besides I'm going to go pretty soon to Ryo's shop so there's no need to make me anything."

"You should rest," Toma told her in concern, "You look a little paler."

Yayoi hadn't changed much over the thirteen year period like much of her friends. Her long fire red hair still hung long and flowing, her beautiful dark brown eyes were behind a pair of lightly tinted sunglasses, and her slender frame was shown by a somewhat tight, but still loose fitting pink sundress with a black leather open dress shirt over it. Like Toma had said, she did look quite pale and a little on the thin side than from his last sight of her. Yayoi merely shook her head again and smiled, "I love that you are concerned Toma-kun, but really.....I'm just a little jet lagged from the flight is all."

Toma frowned a bit sensing that she was lying, but just nodded before leaving the guest room, "Well if you want anything before you head to Ryo's just let me now okay?" he told her, "I'm going to call Nami to let you know you're here." Yayoi let out a sigh before looking back out of the window, it had been so long since she left the city.

Paris had been a beautiful city, but not as peaceful nor beautiful than Kisaragi was to her. She glanced down at her suitcase and gently opened it revealing a dark black envelope on top of her clothes. Yayoi stared in pure horror at the sight before gently taking it up within her trembling hands and breaking the blue wax seal that had enclosed it. She read the letter in fear as a picture slipped down onto the bed.

_To my dearest and lovely Yayoi,_

_My dear sweet rose. I know where to find you, you can never escape me. It saddens me greatly that you think you can run from me, but I shall forgive you since after all...I did kill your most precious student back in Paris. I am so sorry, but when I see someone other than me come so much as close as you I want to kill them. You belong to no one.....Only me. _

_What a pretty little home city you have.....I hope to see you quite soon. I will find you my rose._

_As always,_

_Phantom_

Yayoi glanced down at the picture and resisted all her urges to cry out in alarm, it was a snapshot of her sleeping on the airplane just before arriving back home.

* * *

**First off...I want to say sorry for everyone.....Not only for the long wait for the update, but for the first part of this....**

**Akira: She has had her coffee and rest so she's back to normal now.**

**Yeah....Okay...Um.....I don't know what else to say, but just say sorry.**

**Atsuki: *Sigh* Explanations?**

**Oh right! Okay! Well...*Ahem* As you can tell there is a new pairing up RyoXHibiki.**

**Ryo: I can't believe you finally decided after so long.**

**Yeah so I chose one of the major yaoi couples from the game to the fanfic yes! To be honest I wasn't quite sure if it was okay to add them since after all I really wasn't sure if I could do this pairing. After a long conversation with myself I finally added them into the pairing list. As you can see Hibiki is the seme and Ryo is the uke.**

**Hibiki: No surprise there. *Smirk***

**Ryo: STOP GROPING ME!!!**

**At the moment Ryo and Hibiki are hitting the little "end of the honeymoon" stage and are hitting the full term "full on married life" stage during this. For the sake of spoilers and maybe I might adds, I shall only state that I made Hibiki a pervert due to the lack of "action" he and Ryo are having since after all Tani is living with them both and can hear them at night and well Ryo is quite embarrassed. Sound like parents huh?  
Tani: I shall not comment....**

**Liu Yee and Atsuki, well....That's special surprise, but it has to involve someone being drunk...**

**Atsuki: ???????????????**

**Liu Yee:......I didn't agree to this idea....**

**Oh so you say Mister Panda....**

**Liu Yee: Quit calling me by that name!**

**I shall not Mister Panda, anyway another thing. Emi is after all Atsuki's daughter so I got the idea of giving her multiple love interests just like Atsuki did sorta in the game. So far I got Tani and Chong-Lin, but I shall hint out that another OC from FORT is her other love interest or rather in love with her. So if you got any more ideas of what character I could do for her I would greatly love your ideas.**

**Akira: WAIT I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT!!!!!!!!!!**

**Atsuki: ME NEITHER!!  
Akira: WE BOTH FORBID IT!!  
Who has the power here?**

**Both:........**

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! Thought so. Sorry for the long notes, but I felt the need for this....Anyway, review and thank you for reading!!!**


	9. Reunion Part 3

**Atsuki: For some reason...The writer has no desire to speak in the beginning of this due to gulit so here's the disclaimer.**

_**XrosaryX does NOT, repeat, DOES NOT own Lux-Pain or its characters. She does however own this plot and some of the OCs.**_

_**Once again, warnings and information provided here!**_

**Pairings: AkiraXAtsukiXLiu, NamiXToma, hints of ShinjiXMika, HibikiXRyo**

**OC Pairings: Chong-LinXEmiXTani for now**

**Warnings: Might have scenes of yaoi (boyXboy), crossdressing, hints of male pregnancy, violence, and cursing. **

* * *

"Oh so Yayoi just got home?" Nami asked her boyfriend as she sat in her office, "How is she?" Toma sighed on the other end as if conflicted before answering her question, "She seems to be troubled by something Nami," he told her, "I can just tell it's something, but she's faking it off pretty well." Nami sighed and frowned, "Well can I talk to her?" Toma paused a moment and Nami heard a few sounds in the background of a knock and a mutter of words, "She says she's resting," Toma reported making Nami sigh again.

"I see, well give my regards to her and that I'll see her soon after work okay?" Nami told Toma, "She's heading to Ryo's later right? I want you to drop her off there Toma if that's alright." Toma chuckled, "It sounds like the roles of the sisters have been reversed." Nami blinked at his words before giggling a bit as a minor flashback of a high school student Yayoi begged Toma to take care of Nami during a school trip to an animal farm over the summer, "Yeah well...I haven't seen her in such a long time so I guess I'm just doing it by instinct to make her feel safe back home."

"Guess so," Toma replied, "Well I'll do that alright Nami. Bye I love you." Nami blushed and tried not to smile like an idiot while she replied back, "I love you too Toma." She placed the phone back down and leaned into her chair slightly before glancing onto her black computer screen to see that, indeed, a dark red blush had flooded onto her face.

Toma was such a gentleman and the only person in the world who understood her besides Akira and the others. He was the one who defended her during the years her powers slowly came into contact of other people who only saw her as a freak of nature. In fact, Nami and Toma were each other's first loves now that she looked back into it, _"But I wouldn't change that at all," _she thought as she began to redo her filework, _"He's really my true love. When I started realizing my powers weren't as strong as they used to be...He was there to encourage me to keep trying and supported me. I wouldn't have asked for anyone better to be my true love." _Well next to Atsuki maybe...

Nami paused a moment as the silver telepath appeared in her mind_, "Atsuki...When are you ever coming back?" _She sighed as she recalled her talk with Akira a few days ago about their friend, "If only you were back here than maybe you would help us," she spoke as she glanced at the current files on her desk. All the papers contained suspects of all the crimes happening in Kisaragi City and others that were related from other countries. These crimes were related to the ones she saw a young girl when Atsuki-

Nami threw her folder down and grabbed her jacket, "I'm going out!" she announced as she made her way out of her cubicle, "I need to check out some of the previous crime scenes again!"

"E-Eh?" one of her partners grabbed her, "W-Wait y-you mean now?" Nami sighed as she looked at her partner, "Yes I mean now," she told him firmly, "I can't sit here all day without at least checking out the crime scenes. Maybe something will pop up that we didn't notice before and it could help us verify a conclusion to who is responsible for all this." The man nodded, "If you say so ma'am," he saluted before returing to his own cubicle. No one questioned Nami at all, if it all came down to it, Nami was the best officer next to Yui and Mako. Mako's kindness and devotion were clearly strong within Nami while Yui, who had long since been relocated to mutliple police stations and had passed on the torch to Nami, whose determination and courage to face dangerous areas women usually feared to enter in influnced Nami to take more chances to keep others safe.

Nami went out of the building and glanced over to a figure leaning against a motorcycle in the parking lot, "Ah!" She could recognize that green hair anywhere, "Akira!" she cheerfully called out and went over, "What brings you here?" Akira jumped up in shock and glanced at her in hints of uncertainity and fear, "What?" she demanded, "You didn't want me to come over and greet you?" Akira glanced around and struggled to say something as she smiled again, "Ah I see, I bet you were worried I was overworking right? You told me I seemed to be developing bags under my eyes lately."

Akira shook his head and she frowned, "...Okay spill it, what's up?" Akira looked down and sighed, "Um well," he started and looked at her, "You know..When we all said that Atsuki would come back?"

"Of course," Nami replied a little confused, "We all said he was going to come back. Why are you having doubts that he would?" Akira shook his head again, "...Um, Nami you might not react so well," he spoke as he finally looked her in the eyes, "Atsuki's back." Nami froze a moment before letting out a struggling laugh, "A-Akira don't joke around!" she loudly exclaimed as she heard faint footsteps approach them from the side, probably a co-worker of hers or a mailman, "This isn't the time to be-"

"I'm being serious Nami," Akira firmly told her as she stopped, "He's back." Nami looked straight at the man's face and saw the honesty on it, Akira would never lie to her about anything. "You're right about that," a voice that had been gone for thirteen years told her from the side, "Akira would never lie to you about anything."

"Atsuki!" Nami cried out and hugged the silver haired man, "Ah...Y-You're...You're...You're really here!" Atsuki smiled as he looked down at the woman who was once the little girl that was a devil with her smile to get free food and his little sister in this city from so long ago, "Yeah...I'm back. I'm sorry for taking so long."

"I knew you'd be back, Atsuki...Everyone knew you'd come back!" Nami sobbed out as she finally saw the person she considered the most dear in front of her, "Gah...I'm crying! I promised myself I wouldn't cry if I saw you again and that I'd be tough to show you how much I've grown..." Atsuki smiled and stroked her hair, "It's alright. Crying is okay once in a while...I'm sorry it took so long." Nami wiped her tears away, "Nah it's fine," she finally smiled, "I'm just glad you're back!" Atsuki smiled, "I'm glad too." Nami nodded before asking the question she knew he would answer, "So...Why are you back?" She watched as his face fell back into one she knew too well when something was on the line, "There has been a problem that needs to be solved," he answered, "I need you to come with us to Ryo's."

* * *

Natsuki let out a loud sigh as she and Nola stood before the main computer as Liu Yee had explained what Atsuki had just did, "Ah...Well, that's something expected," she told Liu while Nola shook her head, "I don't blame Atsuki from doing this, but you could've not blown an explosion to the wall."

"I merely punched it," the older told her, "It's not my fault the wall is weak against my mighty fist." Nola let out a dry laugh before groaning, "Atsuki and Emi are going to make my hair even grayer than it should be for my age," she sighed, "Well at least we know that there won't be much of a problem with Atsuki's interactions with the previous people he knew."

"But it's a sure risk that they too will get infected again," Liu Yee drily objected giving off even a colder aura than usual as he sat in his chair in front of his screen, "Atsuki's too soft now and he's causing a greater risk with him that man." Natsuki frowned at his tone, why was he even more upset than before?

She on the other hand was grateful to Atsuki's reunion with Akira, _"But I can't let Nola and Liu Yee know," _she thought as she watched as the two older adults converse over the issue, _"Ooh...I want to yell at them both! Atsuki's been so sad for being away from his new home in Kisaragi for so long. This might even help him smile again. He smiled so much when he was in that city and maybe-" _"Are you listening to me Natsuki?" Natsuki jumped up as Liu Yee glared at her, "I said I want you to keep a Shinen report on Akira and those other friends."

"You sound so jealous Liu!" the blue haired telepath finally announced surprising the two, "Just let Atsuki be okay? Besides, Emi should at least know the truth and-" The screen turned black as Nola leaned back, "Argh! Now you gone and done it again Natsuki," the woman told Natsuki as Natsuki began to tap on multiple keys to reconnect to the Chinese man, "Most likely he's going to storm and kidnap Atsuki back."

"...What's going on with those him anyway?" Natsuki asked Nola as the blonde stood up, "Before he didn't care at all for Atsuki, but now he's getting overprotective and jealous. It's like he's in love." Nola shrugged as she began to leave the room, "Liu Yee wears his emotions on his sleeves when it comes to Atsuki sometimes. Especially when Emi was born, remember? He was practically hovering three inches from Atsuki to be sure he wasn't under stress and than after the birth he got into the doting father mode for a while with Emi when she was learning how to walk around here."

Natsuki nodded as she recalled those days, but she felt as if Liu Yee's feelings weren't just a partnership when it came to Atsuki. She tried to remember how Liu Yee reacted during Atsuki's pregnancy...

-13 years ago-

_Atsuki let out a sigh as he sat down on his bed while Natsuki flustered over him, "Natsuki you don't have to plan out the baby's room yet," he told the girl as she flung papers on top of each other as she studied her blue prints, "I'm just two months along and I still have no idea what the baby's sex is."_

_"It doesn't matter! It doesn't hurt to plan ahead right?" she objected and took out two designs, "Personally I don't get why everyone's on edge. You're having a baby!" Atsuki gave her a slight smile, "I like that you're the only one so far for now that sees this as good news."_

_"Oh don't say that Atsuki!" Natsuki told him and gently touched his shoulder, "I'm sure everyone else is happy for you. They just need to get over the fact that it's not something abnormal...Like a Silent worm." Atsuki laughed slightly as she held up two blue prints, one was a design for a girl while the other it seemed was for a boy._

_"Okay so I narrowed the designs to these two," she explained as she and him looked over them, "I think for a boy room we should do a little bit of a light sea green color like the ocean and we could do a beach theme. It's cute and won't be so corny as a baseball or basketball design people usually use for baby boys. For a girl room I think we should do really light lavender!" Atsuki smiled and nodded in agreement, "I like that idea." Natsuki nodded in pride as she pointed to the girl room, "And we could add a bunch of flowers on the walls like a garden and-" Liu slammed the door loudly causing the two to jump up in alarm, "Liu Yee?" A long awkward pause settled in as Liu studied the piles of blueprints and Natsuki, "Is she bugging you Atsuki?" the Chinese man asked at last causing Natuski to fume and puff her cheeks out, "Do you want me to throw her out?"_

_"How dare you!" Natsuki cried as she stood up and pointed angrily towards him, "How dare you think I'm bugging Atsuki! YOU'RE BUGGING HIM!" _

_"G-Guys," Atsuki weakly spoke in fear that a fight would break out, lately it seemed that Natsuki was getting more and more violent with her conflicting skills that resolved around Atsuki and his child, "Natsuki isn't bothering me at all Liu. She's helping me plan for the baby's arrival."_

_Natsuki stuck her tongue out as Liu Yee continued to look at only Atsuki with a blank face, "Well, I heard that mothers should be resting most of the time while pregnant." _

_"But I'm not a woman!" Atsuki exclaimed, "I'm a man-" Liu Yee gently pushed Atsuki down onto the bed, "Rest now. You're the mother if you're carrying the baby technically." Atsuki blushed lightly at the words, but soon that blush faded into a look of pure anger as Natsuki watched, "So why can't I tell the father the news than?" he asked as Liu stared at him with an emotionless eyes. Natsuki blinked as she saw something pass by those eyes, but it was gone as Liu Yee began to leave the room, "I'll be him than," he muttered out as he closed the door._

"-Natsuki!" Nola's voice shattered out the memory as the young woman turned to see the other tapping her fingers on the keyboard, "Didn't you hear me?" Nola asked as she stared at Natsuki, "Ray wants you to do a scan on Kisaragi to pinpoint anything dangerous so Liu Yee can investigate or be aware of so Atsuki, Emi, and Chong-Lin can get the heads up."

"Oh right sorry!" Natsuki nodded and ran off.

* * *

**Hey guys...XrosaryX here...I'M SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE! Ah it was a pain to get rid of blocks in my mind and retype and check everything to make this the best I could and than there was my parent's making me volunteer at the hospital (I'm in the surgery ward! T_T) and than my cousins came over an-and...I'm sorry! But thank you all for being patient and reading this! Review and let me know your suggestions! THANKS AGAIN I GIVE YOU ALL POCKY!**


	10. It's Time To Talk

Atsuki: I think she's going to rant in a bit...

Liu Yee: Well..She's suffered a lot of writer's block and she hasn't been updating enough...

Akira: Should we handle the disclaimer before she explodes...

Emi: Uh I'll do it! Please note that XrosaryX doesn't-

AAAAAHHH! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER!

Atsuki: She has finally snapped...

Disclaimer: XrosaryX does NOT, repeat, DOES NOT own Lux-Pain or its characters. She does however own this plot and some of the OCs.

Once again, warnings and information provided here!

Pairings: AkiraXAtsukiXLiu, NamiXToma, hints of ShinjiXMika, HibikiXRyo

OC Pairings: Chong-LinXEmiXTani for now

Warnings: Might have scenes of yaoi (boyXboy), crossdressing, hints of male pregnancy, violence, and cursing.

* * *

_Atsuki stared up into the light overhead that burned down on him like the sun. White was all around him and faint beeping sounds were heard next to his left ear, "What's...Going on," he weakly spoke as he turned his head only to gasp in surprise as he caught sight of his reflection of the mirrored window that showed the inside of the medical room he was in, "W-What-"_

_"Atsuki you're awake!" Natsuki's voice squeaked up from his right and he turned weakly, "I'm so glad. You were in labor for a good long twenty hours! The doctors had to give you a ton of anesthesia when we found out that the baby didn't have a lot of time to get out of your womb, but luckily the C-Section went well!" Atsuki held his head as Natsuki smiled gently, "Still dizzy huh? It's okay she'll be here in a few minutes."_

_"...She?" The door clicked open and soon Nola entered the room holding a bundled up light pink blanket, "Is he awake?" Atsuki's eyes widen slightly as the bundle in Nola's arms gave a tiny whimper and quickly sat up disturbing his body from the slight sting of the IV needle still in his arm, "That's..." Nola smiled and came over before resting the bundle into the telepath's arms, "Yes, this is your daughter Atsuki." _

_Atsuki stared as the infant in his arms gazed up at him with unblinking silver eyes as if studying his face in fear that he would disappear if she went back to sleep, "Her eyes are silver," were the first words that came out of his mouth as he looked at Nola in confusion, "Aren't telepaths' eyes gold?"_

_"That's what is interesting about her," Nola explained as she gently stroked the baby's light silver hair on her scalp, "As you know when a telepath recieves their powers from our Sigma transplants their eyes turn gold, but I've done some analysis on her DNA and I'm surprised. It turns out due to your genetics of you being a telepath and Akira being a normal human...The silver eyes is a mutation from your recessive traits of being a Sigma user along with his own dominat trait for being a non-telepath. Her eyes will change to another color when she activates her powers, but in this stage and when she isn't using her powers her eyes will remain this color. A sign that she is a product that Sigma can be transported through birth." _

_Atsuki stared down at his daughter who was now struggling to keep her eyes open and gently kissed the forehead, "She's so tiny," Natsuki spoke as she rested her chin on her hands as she studied the sight, "Hey Atsuki what's her name?"_

_The silver telepath continued to look down at his daughter, "Her name is Emi."_

"Hey Atsuki, you okay?" Atsuki blinked as he looked up at Akira as they rested around outside of Triple Step before heading to Ryo's shop. Nami had gone ahead soon after they spoke to her and now both of them were waiting a bit longer before heading to the bookstore to reveal Atsuki's arrival and the reason why he left.

The two wanted Nami to arrive with them, but the police woman smiled instead and insisted that the two allow her to go on ahead, "Besides," she winked at Akira, "I think you two need some...Private time at least catching up..."

Atsuki sighed deeply as he recalled the Shinen practically flowing out from her little statement, _"She honestly needs to stop that little habit of opening her mind so I can read certain things."_ Akira smiled at Atsuki before tucking a strand of loose sliver hair behind Atsuki's ear and rested the back of his hand on his left cheek, "You have that look on your face..."

"Nami's hasn't..Really changed...Much," Atsuki struggled to say as he leaned back on Akira's motorcycle to sigh again, "She's still a little she-devil." Akira laughed at the statement as he recalled the days Nami and Melody ran by the stores to get free food, "Well the good thing is she's settled down in some way. She's with Toma now." Atsuki raised an eyebrow, "Toma? The boy who's always vowing to protect her?"

"Yup, when we all heard they were living together," Akira explained, "Shinji and Ryo quickly went to a temple to pray that Toma wouldn't suffer some stress related problem while Mika and Rui had to comfort Yayoi on the phone for four days." Atsuki chuckled, "Ah well..It's normal. I mean, Yayoi almost had a heart attack when Nami flew down two or three flights of stairs." Akira nodded before turning to him, "By the way...Why were you spacing out earlier? You had a blank face and stare for a while...Not prying, but I'm curious."

Atsuki smiled weakly and reached up to touch Akira's hand to close their hands together firmly, "No it's...I was just thinking about the time I gave birth to Emi." Akira's face turned slightly to a look of sadness and Atsuki soon regretted his choice to speak of his thoughts, "...I'm sorry..."

"No it's fine, you told us you had to go..." A long awkward silence fell on them until Atsuki gripped their hands a bit to get Akira's attention back, "I..I was almost going to lose her," he spoke as the other listened intently, "I was so scared when I went into labor. Most of the medical team in FORT knew what to do, but they didn't predict I was going to have such a difficult time with the birth process. They had to place me under a lot of anesthesia and they had to work so quickly. When I went came to...She was so tiny. They said that she had some complications after they took her out, but she was a fighter." Akira smirked, "Let me guess you said she got that from me huh?" Atsuki blushed earning a surprised look from Akira, "No way really?"

"I-I was a proud mother I had to say that!" the telepath retorted as the blush on his pale face turned ruby red. Akira let out a little snicker, "Man Atsuki you're still so cute..." Atsuki's blush intensed more as he looked away from Akira, "N-Not cute."

Akira smirked and let his fingers reach out to rise Atsuki's face back towards him, "You'll always be cute to me no matter what." Atsuki resisted the urge to punch Akira in the face as his heart sped up over time at those words, but couldn't bring himself to form a fist as the other planted a soft kiss onto his cheek making him feel a familiar warmth shoot right up his spine. "Come on," Akira softly told him handing him the helmet as he started the motorcycle, "I think it's time." Atsuki nodded slowly and quickly placed the helmet on.

* * *

Yayoi stared in surprise at the scene before her as she stepped into Ryo's bookstore, "Am...Am I in the right time period?" she asked aloud as she caught sight of Mika and Rui hitting Shinji repeatingly over the head while shooting out insults, "I-I feel like...I'm back in high school seeing Shinji get abused by Rui and Mika..." Ryo turned quickly at the sound of her voice, "Oh! Yayoi!"

At the sound of his words Mika and Rui quickly snapped their heads towards the door and gasped at the same time, "YAYOI!" The redhead braced herself quickly as her two best friends charged forward and tightened their arms around her for a strong hug, "I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK HOME!" Yayoi giggled akwardly as she returned the hugs, "Oh it's so nice to be home," she replied as they stepped away to give her some space, "Care to explain why you were hurting Shinji?"

"They thought I was being too irrational to why Emi could beat the crude out of Chong-Lin," Shinji quickly answered wincing as he touched the huge lump on the side of his head, "Ow...I mean, why should a girl beat up a guy just cause he called her little?"

"It's a great deal!" Mika yelled, "I mean, wouldn't you get mad too if someone said you were short? You were shorter than me in high school remember?" Shinji flinched at the insult and glanced away as he recalled the days in which Mika towered over him slightly by those half inches. Yayoi laughed until she replayed her friend's words back in her head, "Wait who?"

"Oh that's right you haven't met them yet, whoops," Shinji muttered deeply as he tried to recover from his depressed state, "It's these kids that we're looking after for...Some reason until Akira comes..." Yayoi tilted her head in confusion until-"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Yayoi jumped up in shock as she finally saw Chong-Lin, she guessed, appear into view yelling at Tani who smirked happily as the Chinese teen fumed while he held-"Pfft!" A loud giggle made her head turn to see a silver haired girl rolling on the ground clutching her stomach as she screamed with laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! OHMYGOSH! NICE ONE TANI-KUN! YOU BRAIDED HIS HAIR!"

Chong-Lin glared at the girl as he held his long black pigtails that were held by light blue ribbons, "EMI! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MY ALLY!" The girl, Emi, stopped laughing and scoffed as she walked up towards Tani and grabbed his arm, "Nah uh! That's karma right back at you!" Yayoi gasped slightly as she stared causing the younger people within the store to look at her, "Oh hello Yayoi-san," Tani greeted as Emi released his arm as he gave the woman a slight wave.

But Yayoi didn't give a wave back nor even an acknowledgement that Tani had greeted her, instead she stared at Emi. This girl...

"Nice to meet you Yayoi-san!" Emi cheerfully spoke after she noticed the woman looking at her, "My name's Emi."

"Or rather your full name is Emi Saijo Mido," a voice behind them spoke and they all turned to see Nami standing at the door, "Oh hey sis didn't see you there. Welcome home." Yayoi blinked in confusion as Emi tilted her head confused as Chong-Lin, yanked the ribbons out of his hair as he stood by her protectively, "And you are?" he questioned as he and Emi tried to use Sigma to at least analyze if she was friend or foe. Namie bowed, "Whoops sorry! My name's Nami Kamishiro. I'm also known as Officer Kamishiro sometimes, but call me Nami."

* * *

Emi stared at her then at Yayoi, the two were obviously sisters. They both had the same red hair and somewhat the same face, just worn differently. Yayoi's face looked a lot more distressed however, Emi read a bit into the woman's Shinen to find confusion, worry, and a bit of hope. Why hope?

She looked towards Nami, this sister had a smile placed and the Shinen she picked up was understanding and also kindness. She smiled at Nami before stepping around Chong-Lin, "Hi nice to meet you Nami-san," she politely greeted making Nami's smile bigger. "Wow! There's no doubt at all you're his kid!" Nami commented making almost everyone else confused.

"What are you taking about Nami?" Shinji asked as he looked at Emi, "What does that mean? You know her parents or rather her dad?" Nami smile suddenly changed as Rui and Hibiki nodded understanding what the other was talking about, "I mean...This girl's Atsuki's daughter." Mika let out a loose laugh, "Eh heh...Nice one Nami, really good."

Yayoi frowned, "What on earth Nami? What an odd observation...Well...Not really, but sure Emi-chan looks like Atsuki, but there isn't anyway they're-"

"But I am Mom's child," Emi piped up causing the adults minus Nami, Hibiki, and Rui to look at her in shock, "Mom's male, but he told me that he was pregnant with me because-"

Ryo held up a hand, "Wait what? Emi you said...Are you implying your mother's male? And he was pregnant with you?" Emi nodded confused, "Isn't a child made because of the love between their parents? That's what Mom told me when I asked how I was in his stomach." Mika and Yayoi exchanged looks of confusion before looking at Emi, "Honey," Mika began softly, "That's not possible..."

Emi blinked and shook her head, "No it was possible because I'm-"

"That's enough Emi," a new voice spoke through the door way as footsteps came close to the group, "I think I can take over to explain now." Akira patted Nami on the shoulder as he entered along with the newcomer. Time seemed to have frozen as they took in his appearance.

Yayoi could never forget those dark eyes that knew everything.

Mika knew that smile that chased away any feelings of doubt and sadness.

Ryo stared at the silver white hair framing his pale feminine face that he knew from his days when he had a neighbor.

Shinji couldn't bring himself to ever forget that voice as he spoke again, "Hey..Long time no see," Atsuki greeted as he now stood in front of his old friends, "I'm back. Just like you all said I would be."

* * *

Okay, okay! I'm so so sorry for the late update! Real life has gotten worse and worse especially since I'm now a senior in high school. Boy! Senior year is so flippin' busy! I also apologize for the lack of progress...Busy life equaled stress as well as well..Writer's block. But I'm back and alive!

Atsuki: You needed something too?

Oh right! If you have any suggestions to what I should do next in the fanfic tell me! I was planning on after Atsuki's explaining to have Liu Yee barge in saying that Natsuki picked up a Silent somewhere or something. Or maybe I should introduce why Yayoi paled at seeing that note she got.

Akira: Seriously just-

DON'T SAY GO WITH YOUR MIND! MINE IS BLOCKED! T_T

Emi: Still, thank you for being patient and we hope you shall review and continue reading.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Shadows In the Dark

**Disclaimer: XrosaryX does NOT, repeat, DOES NOT own Lux-Pain or its characters. She does however own this plot and some of the OCs.**

**Once again, warnings and information provided here!**

**Pairings: AkiraXAtsukiXLiu, NamiXToma, hints of ShinjiXMika, HibikiXRyo**

**OC Pairings: Chong-LinXEmiXTani for now**

**Warnings: Might have scenes of yaoi (boyXboy), crossdressing, hints of male pregnancy, violence, and cursing.**

* * *

The silence in the shop was so long Atsuki wasn't sure what to make of it.

Was it the good kind of silence? Sigma or not he could barely interpret what his friends were thinking as he stood before them. He looked over at Emi who looked over at Akira, curiousity on her face as to why they came in together.

"Atsuki...Atsuki!"

Yayoi finally cried out and hugged the silver haired man while Mika, who snapped back out of her trance, was held back by Shinji who began to shout, "WHAT THE HELL SAIJO!" the reporter yelled out as slight tears fell down her cheeks as she made a huge smile appear on her face despite her anger, "YOU DISAPPEAR FOR THIRTEEN YEARS AND NOW YOU SHOW UP? I'MMA POUND YOU!"

The silence was broken at last as Atsuki felt pure happiness flood the room.

_"The Shinen is really warm,"_ Atsuki thought as he returned Yayoi's hug as he felt his friends give off the familiar warmth that always engulfed them when they were all together, _"It's still the same as before. It's so warm and I know that these people..They are my true friends after so long..."_

"Mika, Mika calm down!" Shinji exclaimed as he felt his grip on her began to loosen from all her fidgeting in his growing weak arms, "Ah! Run Saijo!"

Yayoi yelped and jumped right out of the way in time just as Mika charged right at the telepath and tackled him down onto the floor earning a painful cry out of him, "And that's what you get!"

Mika cried out as tears continued to fall as she playfully shook him by the shoulders, "You jerk! You left us! Do you know how long we've been trying to find you too?"

"Mika, calm down," Akira urged firmly taking his childhood friend off his lover, "Sheesh, see Atsuki? Told you she would be glad to see you."

Atsuki chuckled a little as he accepted Akira's hand to pull himself off the floor, "Yes I can see that." Atsuki took in the faces of the people around him and glanced towards his daughter again, "You okay Emi?" Emi nodded and smiled, "Yup! These people are really nice!"

She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "So...Why did you leave this place Mom?"

"Okay first of all Atsuki," Ryo spoke quickly before he could answer his daughter, "Can you...Um explain how you gave birth to Emi? She kept saying she was in your stomach and personally last time we all checked you are a male. Unless Akira forgot to mention something."

Emi blinked as Akira's face turned the brightest shade of red, "WHAT THE HELL UNAMI!"

"Just making sure," the book shop owner replied as Akira's face turned from red to pink, "But how can that happen Atsuki?"

"Here's something I want to know," Chong-Lin growled out making Atsuki and Emi flinch in fear, "Why the hell are we talking to a bunch of non-FORT people, especially this Valley boy!" Tani smirked as Chong-Lin pointed at him as Nami stared at the Chinese teen before yanking his hair, "Wow! He reminds me of that Chinese guy!"

"What is with the hair yanking?"

Hibiki let out a slight chuckle as Chong-Lin went to the farthermost part of the room and combed his hair, "That would be his student actually Nami," he informed her as she stared at him, "Really? No wonder."

Emi tilted her head confused as Atsuki headed towards where Chong-Lin stood, "Now listen Chong," he told her friend, "I know...They're not from FORT, but listen to me when I say these are my friends and they will not get in the way. No matter what Liu Yee has told you or will try to tell you in the future."

Chong-Lin made a scoff, but froze as Emi shot him a menacing glare, "Don't you dare scoff at Mom!" she exclaimed at him while pointing to him with a hand on her hip, "If I ever see you do that again Chong, I'll hate you for the rest of your life! No, for an eternality!"

Chong-Lin let out a gasp and all the anger that was in his body soon faded as the blood flowed out of his face, "Emi pointing isn't polite," Atsuki scolded his daughter while Mika glanced over at the now depressed Chinese teen, "Uh Atsuki, shouldn't you be scolding her for saying something mean?"

Atsuki thought a moment before looking down at his daughter again, "Okay, Emi pointing is bad and when you condemn someone the way you just did make it a lot more powerful. Like say they'll burn or something, especially if it's a boy."

"That's totally not a very approving parental style!" Shinji yelled out and looked at Akira, "Hey Akira back us up here!"

Akira blinked and looked at Emi who looked up at him, "Should I say they're burning?" she questioned as Akira placed a hand on top of her head, "No," he sighed as Ryo and Shinji let out a sigh of relief, "Only if it's a guy though. Say you'll hit them all the way down to the earth or aim right where you know it'll hurt them."

"AKIRA! YOU TOO!" Mika exclaimed as Rui sighed, "Eh...Why did it seem he'd say that though?"

"I'm her father of course I'd disapprove of all guy contact with her."

A long pause descended over the room as Yayoi's voice came out in a whisper, "W-Wait...W-Wha?" Emi stared at Akira with her big silver eyes as they began to faintly see his Shinen.

It was a warm yellow color and it almost made the room feel like a summer day to her as she continued to look at him. She turned to her mother and saw the identical color of Shinen and a smile of his face, "It's true."

Emi didn't know how to react.

Well, she was reacting in silence, but she didn't know how to express herself...She looked over at Akira before glancing at Atsuki once more, "WAHH!"

She jumped into Akira's open arms and hugged her father, "I WANTED TO KNOW WHO YOU WERE FOR SO LONG!" she cried out as Akira face looked a little bewildered at her sudden reaction, but soon a smile came upon his face, "I wanted to know about you too honey," he replied as he stroked her hair.

"EXCUSE ME!" Chong-Lin yelled ruining the moment again, he cleared his throat while looking towards Atsuki, "Um...Could there be a little..Clarification please? I'm a little confused here."

"Confused?" Atsuki questioned as he glanced to the side to see Ryo talking to Hibiki in confusion while hearing bits of, "It's not humanly possible!"

"How on earth could Saijo have Emi?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"It's a long story," Atsuki said, "Very long."

"We have time," Mika told him as she leaned against a bookcase, "I mean, we waited thirteen years for this day. A few more hours won't kill us." Atsuki smiled as he took in a breath, "What do you want to hear?" he asked as Ryo quickly raised his hand, "About FORT and Silent," he quickly spoke, "Hibiki somewhat...Filled us a little in."

"Like the Silent is a mental parasite right?" Mika piped up, "The reason why everyone was acting weird too during the time everyone was hunting for Rui and Nami. It was those creatures responsible right? And the organization you and Hibiki, well used to belong to in his case, fought against them right?"

"More like I was forced to co-exist with one," Hibiki corrected her, "But yeah, Atsuki's orginization goes deeper, they want to save people from Silent control. Criminals that are aware they house Silent are the dangerous people FORT wants to destroy while victims that fell under control are saved by telepaths that have Atsuki's powers."

"That's why you were always around when the crazy shit happened," Shinji bluntly said as Mika hit him, "Ow! What was that for?"

Mika pointed to Emi and Chong-Lin, "Watch your mouth honey!' she hissed as Atsuki raised an eyebrow, "'Honey' Mika?"

She blushed and shook her head, "I-It's nothing! It's like a girl thing! We say 'honey,' 'sweetheart,' and other cute nicknames ya know to people!"

"Sure Mika, sure," Yayoi slyly smiled as the two blushed darkly, "But...Atsuki...Why did you leave?"

Atsuki glanced towards Hibiki and sighed, "The thing is," he slowly spoke, "Once FORT finishes a Silent mission case...The agents leave. It's protocol...I didn't want to leave, but...I had no chance. Even if I fought for it I knew that it would be useless..."

"And bringing back the topic of Emi's birth," Ryo spoke up, "How? It's humanly impossible and firstly, you're male!"

Atsuki stared at the book keeper, taking in the Shinen his used to be neighbor began to show off.

It was a bright pink from embarassment, but as Atsuki looked closer there were bits of green and yellow, _"Hope and jealousy?"_

"Does Ryo-san want a kid too?" Emi's voice piped up startling the group of adults, "I mean...If he keeps yelling out about my birth does it mean he wants to know how to get a child too?"

"W-What?" Ryo's face turned an extreme shade of red as his Shinen colored sky rocketed straight to the color pink, "T-That's-"

"Your Shinen exposes it," Atsuki smirked a little, "And for a note, Shinen is like your thoughts and emotions. They appear in colors to me and Emi and we can easily read your thoughts or understand your feelings right away. The way Shinen can be read is different depending on the telepath, so Ryo...Is it true?"

The book keeper remained quiet as Hibiki patted him, "We have Tani you know?"

"S-Shush!" Ryo yelled as his faced turned a darker red as Hibiki let out a chuckle, "Aw you're so adorable when you want to be Ryo," the cyan haired man teased as Tani watched his two guardians, "..I think I threw up in my mouth," he bluntly spat out as Ryo glared at his direction, "Excuse me young man?"

"You two are just too loving! It's kinda sickening!" Tani grimanced out, "I mean yeah I'm used to it, but once in a while-"

"Keep talking and you're going to be grounded mister," Ryo threatened. Atsuki chuckled, he missed a lot...

Emi tugged on his sleeve, "Hey mom, why are you here? Are we going back home?"

Atsuki shook his head, "No, but..That's the other part I need to explain. Emi, you know what I do right?"

Emi nodded, "Of course," she replied, "You go all over the world fighting against Silent. But if you're not here to take me home why are you here then?" Atsuki looked at Akira who nodded for him to continue, "Silent has come back here."

A pause fell on his friends as soon as he said it.

"Wait," Mika spoke up first, "You mean...Everything is going to go crazy here again? That's not possible right? I mean, Hibiki sorta told us that nothing crazy would come by here again because you took care of it."

"Our reports caught wind of some activity Silent related," Atsuki explained, "There have been crimes and suicides rising up right?"

Nami nodded, "Yes..It's been an uneven pattern. One person does a crime, another does a suicide...All that's linked is that there's only writing about darkness and end of the worlds. On the scene of one crime I found an odd writing about some woman being some man's possession."

Emi blinked and turned to see Yayoi's Shinen come off a little afraid, "So you'll be investigating?" she asked Atsuki while still looking at Yayoi with concern.

Atsuki noticed his daughter look at Yayoi who suddenly looked away.

The woman looked on edge now, "Nami...You have to be careful," she meekly told her sister who frowned, "You could get hurt..."

"Yayoi you are aware that my job now is full of danger, but I don't get hurt. I'm cautious, I'll be fine." Nami smiled, "Besides, if Atsuki's here now I'll get help now to solve these problems!"

Yayoi bit her lip, "Still-"

"Nami's gotten pretty independant Yayoi," Mika assured her friend, "And she's gotten less reckless. Take from me, she's become a really high class officer!"

Yayoi continued to look doubtful, "Atsuki...Will you be on the case mostly?"

"Yes but," the telepath looked down at Emi who looked up at him confused, "Emi's going to be the main telepath for the mission. This is her first mission."

"WHAT?" Chong-Lin screamed out, "SHE'S GOING TO BE IN CHARGE OF THIS MISSION!"

Emi looked at her friend who blushed madly at his outburst, "B-But she's not...I mean, she's never been out of FORT until now. And she's still immature in terms of interacting with people outside of FORT and-"

"Maybe Akira should be the one to deal with the outbursts," Rui sighed as she watched the teen list out all the flaws within the girl, "Atsuki it is dangerous isn't it? I know you're still staying with her, but these Silent things could hurt her."

"But I'll be okay," Emi smiled at her as she ignored Chong-Lin's rant, "After all I'm a telepath of FORT."

* * *

"You better be aware at how heavy this is right?"

A man leaned against a street light and smirked into the phone at the voice on the other end, "Of course sir," he replied, "I am well aware about how vital this mission is."

Silence was met on the other line, "You better do well in this or I will kill you for failure. That little stunt you pulled back in Paris was minor ONLY because I let you off. However I won't be so kind if you screw up."

The man laughed as he winked at a few girls crossing by his path. They giggled as he returned to his call, "Of course sir. All a part of your plot for-"

A click was heard and the man scoffed, "Oui, oui I know." He closed his cell phone and tucked it into his pocket as he righted himself up from the pole. "Now...Where is my lovely target?"

* * *

**_Okay now before people kill me for not updating for so long. *Armed with shield.* Lots of things happened. X_X I got stuck with real life drama and had to adjust during my first year at my university._**

**_BUT!_**

**_I've been trying my best to catch up on all my fanfics! I thank you so much for your patience and threats and I will try to do so! Thank you! *Hides and is ready for anything.*_**


	12. Something Wicked Comes This Way

**Disclaimer: XrosaryX does NOT, repeat, DOES NOT own Lux-Pain or its characters. She does however own this plot and some of the OCs.**

**Once again, warnings and information provided here!**

**Pairings: AkiraXAtsukiXLiu, NamiXToma, hints of ShinjiXMika, HibikiXRyo**

**OC Pairings: Chong-LinXEmiXTani for now**

**Warnings: Might have scenes of yaoi (boyXboy), crossdressing, hints of male pregnancy, violence, and cursing.**

* * *

Chong-Lin walked by himself towards where he and his teacher were temporary living at.

So much had happened today...

_"And...We just learned who Emi's father was too,"_ Chong-Lin thought back to his friend hugging her father, _"Well, at least she seems happy. For now at least..."_

He sighed, if his teacher had already informed FORT about what happened he worried if they were even allowed to continue the mission.

If a certain amount of people knew about their mission, usually FORT would call in the special operations group to erase the memories of everyone they met. It was...Odd that instead Atsuki allowed these people to know what was going on.

He paused a moment in front of the door before knocking on it, maybe his teacher knew why...

As soon as that thought escaped his mind his teacher opened the door, "S-Sensei?"

"What Chong?" the older man snapped as he pushed the door wider, "Get in here." Chong-Lin gulped nervously as he slipped inside before taking notice of a rather deep dent in the wall, "Um...Emi and Saijo-san-"

"I'm well aware where they are staying," Liu-Yee told him as sat back down in front of a computer monitor, "Anything happen? Were there any sightings of Silent while you were out?"

Chong-Lin stared at him before shaking his head, "There was one incident over at Sweet Ring, but Emi seemed to have taken care of it."

As he turned to put his jacket up on the coat hanger the sounds of fingers slamming on the key board were heard.

There was a sudden pause in the motion before his teacher spoke again, "Emi? Emi handled a Silent?" Here it comes...

"Yes sir," he replied as he sat down in a chair towards the opposite end of the room, "It wasn't a powerful one, but she handled it rather well for her first time." Liu Yee stayed silent a few moments before finally turning to look at his student, "Who was the Silent carrier?"

"A young woman. She was about to harm her brother," Chong-Lin reported as he watched his teacher carefully, "What do we do?"

The Chinese man rested his fingers over the keyboard and looked at his student, "I'll report this to FORT. Try to contact Emi as soon as possible, we might need to run a test run exactly how strong her powers are. If they are at a good level I'm certain we will have permission to train her along side you during our stay here."

"Yes sir-" The teen looked at his mentor confused briefly at the eeire calm in his voice, "I-Is that all?"

There was a pause before Liu-Yee gave him a look, "Of course...Is there anything more?" Chong-Ling shook his head, "No sir."

"Good...You're dismissed. Go sleep."

The teen nodded and glanced over at his teacher as he stared at the screen while typing loudly. Sighing he entered a bedroom and leaned against the door as it closed.

"Well that went a lot better than I pictured," he murmured to himself as he advanced to the bed. Falling face down he breathed out a sigh.

* * *

A lone figure snapped his fingers as he seemed to skip down the street,

"Alouette, gentille Alouette.  
Alouette, je te plumerai-"

The song was rather upbeat despite the true translation as the man continued down the road of the city. It was quite late in the night, but there were a few night goers like himself still walking around.

"Je te plumerai la t te. Je te plumerai la t te.  
Et la t te! Et la t te!  
Alouette! Alouette!"

He smiled to himself as he kept snapping his fingers to the song he sang. He stopped a moment to watch a young woman sway a bit on the path way before him, "Excuse me madame," he cheerfully grinned, "Are you alright?"

She murmured something before she hiccuped loudly, "Hm? I'm sorry, but I do not understand you." The woman clung to his arm and he smiled, "Ah you cannot go on your own oui?" The woman nodded and clung tightly, "I know. I know," he assured her, "Let us get you home. Which way is it?"

The young woman pointed to a certain direction before letting out a quiet giggle with a hiccup and the man smiles.

Their footsteps echo through the empty streets until suddenly they stop.

Only the occasionally street light flickering on and off could be heard from a distance.

Yet...

No sound.

After an hour has passed the emerges again, "Ah...How dull," he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Such a short detour...Now..." He pauses a moment before snapping his fingers, "There we go." He hums again as he walks away from an alley,

"Alouette, gentille alouette,  
Alouette, je te plumerai."

A trail of blood occasionally falls to the pavement as he snaps his fingers in time while his smile grows more and more each step, "I will find you my love," he sings out into the wind, "Even...If I must pluck every inch of you until you're fully mine..."

* * *

Yayoi did not sleep.

She clutched her pillow tightly and breathed loudly trying to calm her heart.

Yet nothing could sooth the worries that flew into her head as she laid in bed.

The comfort that Atsuki had returned silenced those fears during her reunion with her friends. But alone in her room, they poured over and sent shivers down her spine as she tried to think of anything.

Had he read her mind? Had he seen the worry and fear in her heart when she remembered the letter and picture she had found when she had arrived back to the city?

No.

It did not seem that her telepathic friend had noticed. If he did he would have insisted for her to stay longer instead of letting her go with Nami home. She stared up at the ceiling as she tried to keep herself from crying.

She had returned home hoping to find some peace. Paris had been a beautiful city, but there were times she thought that the marvelous sights of the French capital never did go against her hometown standards. It all started great.

Her new place as a teacher at the art school was beyond her wildest dreams.

The students were very friendly to her and she had grown close to them all. Yet...

Bad things happened...

Trying not to shudder she turned over to her side as she tried to keep her eyes from watering, "I...I can't tell them...I just can't.." After a few moments a loud scream suddenly echoed out somewhere from the street causing her to sit up with her eyes wide. Next door she could hear Nami curse out loud and two sets of foot steps loudly hurrying out.

"Nami! Jacket!"

"NO TIME FOR THAT!" Yayoi gulped nervously as she heard her sister slam the door, something..Was very wrong.

* * *

**It's been such a long time since I updated. I'm sorry. Thanks for waiting so much for this chapter!**


End file.
